Behind the Full Moon
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Yue, moon. It's a name I choose for my character with every single game I ever played. After all the time I used this name, it became somewhat of a legend in the gaming world. While everyone admires 'Yue' there is only one person who knows the real me...the female me. Not the manly and handsome Yue, not the side that everyone believes is a man. Oc insert. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

I silently listened to my...friend, rant about some bastards who mistook him for a girl...again. Well, it's not like I'm much better, considering people often said I'm 'handsome' or rather 'dashing' even though I'm a girl. While I didn't care how people saw me, my friend did. That's why my friend Zhou Ming Bin, or Zhou Ming as I liked to call him, wore his hair short and...tried to wear masculine clothing. Not that it worked out very well, his face is quite feminine after all. More often than not did he take his anger out on me since I'm apparently his ideal version of a man.

"Zhou Ming, stop your rant and sit down already. You're starting to annoy me." I said staring at him blankly.

"Yu Li Xia! Why is it you're a girl, but you act as if being treated as a man doesn't bother you?!" Zhou Ming shouted at me.

"..." I stared up at the ceiling for a moment thinking about it. I turned back to the feminine male in front of me, shaking my head "Not a bit." I said with a blank stare.

And there is another rant from my dear friend, cursing included this time around. I stifled a small yawn before waiting for him to finish. By the time he did, he was back to normal...or as normal as Zhou Ming Bin can get. I began going through my usual online forums while Zhou Ming was checking out the status of his package. He managed to order the game Second Life and he planned on playing it as soon as it had arrived.

"Ah, someone got mad at me." I said staring at the screen.

"What is it this time around?" Zhou Ming asked moving over to see the screen.

"Since I said I would be leaving the World for Second Life, everyone that knows me is wondering if I'll use the name Yue as usual. It's not like I would use any other name...unless someone out there is being a bastard." I said leaning against him.

"So who-" Zhou Ming stopped talking and stared at the screen with blank eyes. "What is with this forum? This is all women isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"You bastard! Aren't you a woman?! Stop rubbing in the fact you have a handsome face!"

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have minded a feminine face like you. By the way, isn't your package here yet?"

As if right on cue, there was someone ringing the doorbell. Zhou Ming jumped to his feet and ran to the door while I exited out of all my tabs. I stood up, grabbing my bag. If he's going to play Second Life right away then I should just head home. No point in staying if he's just going to be sleeping. I headed for the door just as Zhou Ming finished signing for the package. The moment he turned around, he glanced from my bag then back to my face.

"Heading back already? You don't want to play a bit longer?" Zhou Ming asked with a raised brow.

"Even if I stay, you'll want to play right away." I grabbed my shoes and I tugged them on. "I have to get home anyways, my uncle is returning home for the first time in years so I have to salvage my house before he destroys it." I said opening the front door.

"What's the point in coming over then?" Zhou Ming asked giving me a frown.

"Because if I didn't then you'll just yell at me later on. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

I left and I broke out into a light jog in order to catch the next shuttle. I boarded and I leaned against a pole, trying to avoid running into others onboard. It didn't take too long until my stop came and I headed straight for my apartment...only to see the inside looked as if a wild animal ran through it. I dropped my bag on the ground, leaving my shoes by the door as well. There was one thing I hated about my uncle...it was the fact that he makes a mess whenever he tries to clean.

"UNCLE!"

X-X-X-X

I stared at the...admittedly handsome and rather youthful man across from me. The two of us looked so much alike from our dark green eyes to our light brown hair, although I prefer to keep my hair somewhat long and kept half of it tied up behind my head. My uncle on the other hand, prefers to slick his hair back, but when it's down he looks a lot younger than he actually is. Now if only the looks match the personality.

"Li Xia, are you angry?" Uncle asked with a weak smile.

"This is the first time you returned since you left two years ago. If you remember, I said that even if I am not home, do not attempt to cook or clean." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Another thing, send a message once in a while instead of letting your secretaries deal with sending me a monthly report."

"Yes, you're right."

"Also..." I pointed my thumb behind the sofa I was sitting at. "If you're coming home, don't come back with a pile of presents. This doesn't lessen my anger one bit."

"Well, those aren't for you..."

"That's fine with me." It's not like I wanted clothing. Uncle has always tried to dress me cutely, but it never works since...I'm more handsome than cute. "So, what is for me?

"This is."

"Hm?" How rare, uncle tends to purchase a box with clothing I would never use. Instead of a fancy box, I got a large bag with a familiar logo. "...Second Life?"

"You love playing games so I thought this would be a good present...do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's great bec-"

"If you try to leave before dinner, I'll strangle you."

My uncle quickly shut up with these words. So, he's only back to return to work. Seriously, this guardian...after the disappearance of my parents soon after I turned ten, my uncle was the only one who was willing to take me in. Although just like the first day we met...I should never expect him to remain home for long, I have to learn to take care of myself quickly, and I must maintain above average grades. So long as I fulfill these three conditions, I was free to do as I pleased. At first, he was only gone for a few weeks or a month until I learned how to cook and clean...seeing as he couldn't. It almost immediately became years after I started high school, not that I was complaining about it.

"S-So, Li Xia, how is everything? Did you get a girlfriend or maybe a boyfriend?" Uncle asked with a weak grin during dinner.

"I don't have much of an interest in that kind of thing." I said still eating.

"T-Then what about a marriage partner in your games?"

"Not interested. Having a woman hanging off you while fighting is annoying. If it's a man, they would only get angry when they realize how much stronger I am compared to them. Also, it's annoying when they start complaining about not playing with them."

"S-Sounds quite tough."

"Even if it isn't that, Zhou Ming Bin ends up getting angry at them for hindering us during our hunts and kicks them out of the party. More than once did he help me break off marriages I stupidly got into, but I learned my lesson after four marriages in games."

"Zhou Ming Bin?"

"Hm? That's right, you don't know about him. He and I became friends shortly after I began high school. The two of us have been friends for quite some time."

"A...boy...?"

"Un, the same age as me. I stayed at his place a few times too. I'm good friends with his elder brother too."

"Do you...like him?"

"He's not bad as a friend, a bit annoying with his rants, but he's more bark than bite."

"I see..."

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah. I have to get back to the office. I won't be ho-"

"Home for god knows how many days since you'll be cooped up in the lab or the office. If you plan on joining for dinner at least send me a message so I can prepare another plate."

"Right."

"Well, I'm going to bed. If you have laundry, leave it in the bin in your room and I'll take care of it. If you need your clothing ironed or ready for you, just tell me and I can do it."

"Yes."

"Ah, right. Your bedroom is cleaned and your sheets were washed yesterday. If you want me to wash or change them, just tell me and I can handle it."

"Okay."

"Night then."

"Good...night..."

Uncle was acting strange. He had this weird look on his face before I left to go to my room to start playing Second Life as I slept. I immediately set up the game and when I activated it...I found myself in the area where I would create my character. I turned my gaze up to the person who would assist me in creating my avatar.

"Welcome, to Second Life."

"What a lifeless response." This guy was probably saying the usual introduction to new players for the last few hour since the game started. "I already know what I need to know. Can I see the following races, Celestial, Elf, and Demon?"

"Got it."

"Hm..." No matter how I look at it...each one made me look very manly and I wasn't too sure how I had felt about that. "When it comes down to it I suppose I should just mimic my usual race...Got anything similar to a Kitsune?"

"Kitsune?"

"You don't?"

"Give me a moment to speak with my superiors."

"Sure."

"The race 'Kitsune' is not a class we have prepared. For that very reason, my superiors will immediately get to work on creating the closest image you desire so we will mix various races together in order to create the image you want and then we shall use this as a base for the race Kitsune. While we are creating your character, my superiors shall decide on what kind of powers would suit your new race best."

"Alright."

"Along the way, you may gain strange powers to best match the image of a Kitsune so please be prepared."

"No problem."

"Shall we begin?"

"Alright."

I began a long-winded explanation what a Kitsune should be like. I gained a very human like character with a pair of fluffy fox ears on the head and nine fluffy tails, but was quickly reduced to one after I told them about how the tail of a Kitsune will only split after growing stronger. So far, my character looks like a handsome young man with fox like features since I was busy answering any questions the GM had.

"Hm...How long can I make the hair?" I asked pointing at my avatar.

"The length doesn't matter."

"Hm...Try waist first." Not bad, if the tails were nine in total it'd look very cool...but the color is off. "If I'm going as Yue then...Change the color to a sliver color."

"Done."

"Dye the tips of the ears and tail black."

"Got it."

"...Can I change the shape and way the eyes look?"

"Anything you want."

"Make the eyes a bit more narrowed and I want the pupils similar to that of a cat. Can I see the eyes as an amber color?" The eyes narrowed, gaining a scarier look about them and I must admit...I rather like this. "This looks pretty good..."

"Are you done?"

"Just one last thing, the nails of the hands, make them a bit sharper looking. Also make the teeth a bit more fanged, elongate the canines a bit more."

"How's that?"

"Good."

"So, what is your name going to be?"

"Yue."

"Moon?"

"It's a name I've used for a long time."

"Fine then. What continent do you wish to be born in?"

"Central." That's where Zhou Ming Bin is anyways, someone has to keep out of trouble when his brother can't. The GM is giving me a strange look. "What is it?"

"Are you a man or a woman?"

"Why?"

"It registered you as a female even though you look like a man."

"I'm female in real life."

"..."

"What is it?"

"No, you just...don't look to be a woman."

"I've been told that quite often."

"You're pretty interesting. Good luck then, Yue."

I blinked and I felt as if I was being...dropped? I wasn't too sure what happened, but by the time I came to...I was in Second Life. I must admit...the coding for this place is incredibly high if it is able to feel so realistic.

"YUE! YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER BE ONLINE BY NOW!"

"Ah, Zhou Ming."

"Finally you're here! You're late!"

"Don't start nagging at me now. I just started. So, where are you now?"

"Grinding monsters to become a mage. The damn line was long as fuck."

"I wonder if it's possible to end up banned for cursing...Give me an hour or so, I'll become a level 10 and become a warrior or something."

"What, you manage to convince a GM that you're actually a man?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I'll talk to you later, Zhou Ming. What's your avatar's name?"

"Ming Huang."

"Ming Huang...I'll just call you Miwa. I'll talk to you after I get my class changed then we can meet up."

"Got it. Don't go joining a different party, Yue! I don't want to have to deal with pests chasing after your ass again!"

"I got it, I got it. Geez."

Sometimes I wondered what I would do without Zhou Ming. Soon after we met, we began playing the same games together to the point that the two of us knew each other's habits and fighting style. While I helped him get revenge on those who pissed him off, he helped me in getting rid of the 'pests' as he likes to call them. I was too lazy sometimes to deal with them so I let them do as they pleased...to the point it pissed Zhou Ming when it began to affect him instead of just me. We were friends after all.

"Okay, time to grind."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I really love Half Prince. It's not only funny, it's an awesome story in my favorite genres. Yue is going to be hanging with Ming Huang, but she is more of a solo player than a team player...no pun intended. Yue is more of a 'I'll do as I want and I don't care what you think' type of person. A relaxed and going at my own pace type of person...that can make others cringe at times. Welp! That's it for today, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

I silently sipped my tea as I sat with Miwa. It didn't take very long for me to become a level 10 and complete the task set to become a warrior. However, by the time I met up with Miwa...well, he was pissed off since so many men kept making passes at him thinking him to be a woman. During that time, he ended up killing more than a dozen men. I also had to listen to Miwa rant about how I was too slow as we went hunting earlier. Really, when he's alone, he gets hit on. When he's with me he is left alone, but he rants to me...well, it's not too bad since girls leave me alone when I'm with him.

"You know, your reputation took a huge dive when you killed all those guys." I said arranging my status points.

"Fuck off." Miwa said glaring at me.

"I was half hoping to play solo, but do I seriously have to party up with you until your brother can play with you?" I asked throwing my hair over my shoulder.

"You don't want to party with me?"

"I'll party up with you whenever you want, but I wanted to explore the continent. With this game, I'm sure there are a lot of interesting things to discover. Even if I die due to a low level, I would be happy to know I didn't drag you along."

"You're always like this. Whenever you run off recklessly, you come back saying you found an interesting place after dying. Take more precaution, Yue. You're a woman, not a man."

"What does gender have to do with this?" I tilted my head to the side, my tail lazily moving behind me. "If anything, Ming Huang is the one I should be concerned about. You gain many enemies just because you keep killing them when they take you for a girl. You kicked a man in the balls because he groped you."

"You're the one who killed him."

"I only killed him because he was a warrior and he would have killed you before you had a chance to finish casting your spell."

"The pervert had it coming!"

"Haah..."

"Ming Huang. Yue."

"Hm?" I turned my gaze to the side and I stared at the dark elf. "Oh, Zhou Ling Bin or should I say Wicked. You're late. Since you're here, watch your brother. I'm going to do some high level grinding. I'll send a message if I find something interesting."

"You're not staying?"

"The way I level up is practically suicidal. Besides, I plan on going after ones ten or so levels higher than my current level."

"That's quite reckless."

"Yue's reckless when leveling up quickly, but she's not the type to risk her teammates in her crazy leveling spree. If anything, we'll be the ones in danger if we go with her. So, how high are you aiming for by the end of the week?"

"Somewhere in the 30s, but I'm going to try aiming for the 40s."

"You only have four days until the week ends. Don't tell me you plan on skipping school."

"No, I plan to go to school properly. Just because I say I'm aiming for it, doesn't mean I can ignore real life. Send me a PM when you need help. I'll catch you guys later. Miwa, don't go dropping your reputation further. I hate to see you in the Hall of Shame."

"Shut up and get lost!"

I rolled my eyes and took off. Despite being a mere level 16, I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I prepared a lot of toys. There's a reason why Miwa didn't want to go with me and even say that he and Wicked would be in danger if they went with me. While I did choose the class of warrior, it was only out of convenience since the fighting power is so high. My skills lie more in explosive making or poison making. It didn't matter about the type of game, if there is a way to create explosives or poisons, then I'll become the best in these fields to the point that no one could match me. I prefer explosives more since poison takes time to kill, but I do like the way poison can kill without someone realizing it before it is too late. Well, Miwa did attempt to join me once in the past, but that was the last time he did so since the explosions had almost killed him.

X-X-X-X

Player Yue has reached level 25. Player Yue has gained a second tail. New skill – Fox Fire.

"A second tail and a new move. Let's try it out then." I held out the palm of my hand. " **Fox Fire**."

A small blue ball of flame was above my hand and I turned my gaze to the monsters a few feet away. I moved my hand as if I was throwing it and I watched as the fire began larger and almost like an arrow, it flew at the monster...but barely did any damage. Well, that's not good...considering I didn't have my explosives ready. I released a nervous grin as the lizard monster ran towards me. This is going to be a tough fight.

"Would you like some assistance?" I tightened my grip on the katana in my hand, ready to take out the thing that landed on my shoulder...only to see it's a small navy blue cat there. Amber met with bright red and I instantly realized this is a player, a male one judging from the voice. "I'm a Priest so I can provide healing."

"A cat Priest, weird combo." I ducked, one hand instinctively moving to hold his back as I dodged the lizard's tail. "Not like I can say that. I basically look like a man despite being a woman."

"Hhmm. **Mid-level Healing**. **Mad Frenzy**."

"An attack boosting skill?"

"Careful, you get hit then you will die."

"Heh! Not bad. The name's Yue."

"Merlin."

"Merlin, not a bad name." I dealt the finishing blow, still holding a hand to the cat's back. "So, why did you bother me?"

"You seemed interesting, besides..." The cat moved out from beneath my hand, curling around my neck with a catty grin. "I was assigned to be observe you."

"Hidden GM?"

"Basically. Since we never thought of the Kitsune race, we plan on using you as a prototype."

"So you're basically a babysitter."

"Not really. We could have observed you without a GM, but I volunteered to play and see if you're willing to party with me."

"...Hm...You might end up seeing hell."

"That's fine with me. Better than listening to some brats whining about how the game is 'too hard' or how 'it's unfair that my character isn't handsome'."

"How old are you?"

"28."

"Huh, almost ten years older than I am."

"You're just a kid?"

"Pretty much."

"These monsters are in the 30s, but it takes you a long time to deal enough damage to kill them. Isn't it better to choose monsters within your own level?"

"What are you talking about? It's better since no one is able to steal my prey. Besides, these things are just computer programs. They have a set movement and pattern. It doesn't take so long to figure it out and then create the right openings to deal with them."

"Set pattern?"

"Well, it takes a few fights and I had almost died quite a few times, but I figured out the pattern of the monsters that live here."

"You...figured it out...You've only been playing for two days! What kind of a cheat are you?! Maybe we shouldn't have let you become a special race!"

"What are you yelling at me for? Even if I chose one of the races that Second Life offered, I still would be able to figure it out. I am Yue after all."

"Wait...You're... _that_ Yue? Explosive Yue? Mad Inventor Yue? The Silver Yue?"

"Explosive? Mad Inventor? Silver?"

"You became well known since you popped up over six years ago in the online gaming world!" No, rather, what is with those nicknames? "I figured that were actually an adult and not some kid...Well, that does explain the looks and name...When we first met..."

"What's wrong?"

"I sure chose an interesting person to be in a party with."

"Well, just stay at a distance and heal me. It'll be safer for you...unless you want to be caught in the explosions."

"I'm good here, thanks."

It would be later on during Second Life would I gain a new moniker, Demon Fox Yue. With beautiful silver hair, nine beautiful and glossy fox tails, and a handsome face...in a woman's section of a gaming magazine, I had been voted number one that 'women wanted to be kidnapped by and treated as a toy'. Even though it wasn't a well-kept secret, people seemed to keep forgetting about the fact I'm a woman. Coincidentally, in a section involving me...Ming Huang seemed to have been voted number two as 'Rival for Yue's affection' Number one being taken by Merlin...who was number one in 'Most jealous of' since he was often seen riding my shoulder or being affectionately rubbed and scratched whenever people saw Merlin and myself. Well, these are stories for another time.

X-X-X-X

"Right there...A bit more to the left." Merlin said as I gently ran my nails through his short fur.

"Such a demanding cat." I said my two fox tails lazily flickering about behind me.

"So, you'll gain a tail every 15 level, but there are some conditions you'll have to fulfill after the fourth tail. There are plans that after the fifth tail that you have to fulfill quests to get the last four." Merlin said releasing a small purr.

"15?"

"After level 10, the count starts. Purrr...Now scratch me beneath the chin."

"Hm...so I have to be a level 40 to get my next tail. What kind of conditions do I have?"

"Since you annoyed the programmers with your fast pace leveling, they set up quests for the Kitsune race to gain more tails after the fourth one. Of course there are some very good skills that comes with it."

"Can you really tell me all this?"

"It's fine." Merlin twisted about on my lap, laying on his back as he began to lightly tap at my hand with his paws. "This will become common knowledge for anyone who decides they want to become a Kitsune, if anyone does. You're the only Kitsune race player so far."

"I see."

"There you are, Yue."

"What's up, Miwa, Wicked?" I turned my gaze to the group behind Miwa. "You already made a party?"

"It can't be helped, you ditched me first chance you got so Wicked and I had to get a full party to challenge higher level areas." Miwa took a seat beside me and I continued to stare at the three that arrived with Miwa and his brother. Miwa leaned against my shoulder, staring at the menu in front of me. "You order anything yet? Did you meet your goal?"

"Aside from tea, nothing yet. I was waiting on you. Yeah, I'm already at 34."

"You should have just ordered. Not bad, but you did better in the World." Miwa looked up when the three other players hesitantly took a seat after Wicked did so. He was glaring at the thief who had his mouth wide open as he stared at Miwa and myself. "What's with that look, Playboy?"

"No, it's just..." The thief began to look between Miwa and myself. "I didn't expect you to have such a friendly relationship with such a handsome guy."

"I've known Yue for a while. Hurry up and order, you bastard."

"Fine." I waved a waitress over and she blushed as she stared at me. "I'll take an apple pie. Merlin, what did you want?"

"Merlin?"

"Hm?" Merlin turned back around and sat up a bit, looking as regal as ever...or as regal as a cat can be. "Some tuna sounds good."

"AH!"

"A cat talked!"

"Wait, that's a player?! I thought it was a pet!"

"What, never seen a cat race before?" Merlin crawled up to my shoulders and he laid there, giving the three I didn't know a glare. "Don't insult me by comparing me to a simple cat."

"Merlin." I waved my tail behind me a bit and his attention was immediately on my tail...causing him to leap at it...and I simply moved it out the way, letting him hit the ground face first. "I apologize for Merlin. He and I partied up only recently."

"Wait...You took..." Miwa began to get angry. "You took...some player you barely know...on your 'high speed leveling'...and you didn't tell me?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I bet you went easy that's why you were so slower compared to the World! You bastard! You dare leave me behind and you let some guy you barely know join you?!"

"What are you getting angry for?"

"If you're going to do that, you should have just stayed with me!"

"I don't get why you're so angry, Miwa."

"You bastard!"

Ming Huang and I continued to talk...rather he yelled at me and I calmly expressed my confusion. In the end, he gave up being angry after I said I ended up dead six times since Merlin ended up too slow in his support. This lightened his mood a bit, but he seemed to really hate Merlin. Not that I understood...I mean...Why would you get mad at someone who is a cat?

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

I forgot to update last week~! I'm so sad, TTmTT~! Since I didn't update properly last week, tomorrow I'll be giving an extra chapter to my cute readers so look forward to it! My broken updating aside, I really love Miwa! I was always sad that he didn't get so much face time even though he's such an interesting character. Well, Yue will interact more with Dark Phantom than anyone else, but will still continue on her own journey. Well, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"My apologizes for the late introduction." I ignored the fact Merlin and Miwa were fighting to my left. "My name is Yue, a Kitsune and a warrior. I am also a friend of Miwa in RL." I said giving the three a slight bow.

"It's not a problem. I'm Black Lily." The female priest of the Celestial race smiled at me with a blush, returning my bow. "You're rather beautiful, Yue." Black Lily said staring at me with hearts for eyes.

"Ambusher, archer." Ambusher said giving me a nod of his head.

"Playboy Lord, thief. So, how are you and Miwa friends?" Playboy asked quietly to not alert the mage.

"We go to the same school." I answered calmly.

"Don't think I won't burn you to a crisp just because Yue likes cats!" Miwa shouted, scratch marks on his face.

"Bring it on, girly boy!" Merlin hissed his claws ready.

"Okay, stop." I grabbed Merlin by the scruff of his neck, just as Miwa lunged for him. My tails blocked the shorter male, engulfing him in soft silky fur. "If you two can't behave yourselves, I'll gladly use you two to tests some poison I've been making"

"For god's sake, Yue! Stop with the poison!"

"You mean that weird concoction you made that made the smoke look like a skull and crossbones?!"

"I said..." I lightly threw Merlin up and I grabbed him by his throat when he was in reach. I quickly used my free hand to grab Miwa's throat as well. "Knock it off! I don't care if you are my friend or a cat. I'll send you to the Rebirth Point if you keep annoying me. So." I stared coldly at the two, my tails flickering about in annoyance. "Are you two going to behave yourselves?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Fine..."

"Good." I released Miwa's neck and I put Merlin down on the table in front of him. "Merlin, heal Miwa's injuries. Miwa, shake Merlin's paw."

"Wha-No way!"

"Not happening!"

"..."

"F-Fine... **Heal**."

"...Hmph!"

"Miwa."

"Grr...Fine!" Miwa shook Merlin's outstretched paw...Ah, this is kind of cute. Miwa dropped the paw as if it was poison and then turned to me angrily. "Happy?!"

"Very."

"Hhhoooo! I had no idea that someone could actually control Ming Huang." I looked at Playboy and he gave me an impressed look. "You're one impressive man, Yue. Not even Wicked, who is his brother, can control him so well."

"The only reason why Wicked has so much trouble is because he's not willing to threaten him like I do. Also, I'm not a man." I waited a few seconds before there was a simultaneous reaction from Black Lily, Ambusher, and Playboy. "Despite how I look, I am biologically female."

"No way...!"

"Female..."

"You're pulling my chain...right?" Playboy stood up, pointing at me with wide eyes. "How can a girl be handsomer than I am?!"

"Sir, your order." The waitress came by, giving Playboy an odd look for his words...clearly not hearing what I just said. "Is that all for you today, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." I gave the woman a nod of my head. "That is all."

"Y-Yes..."

"The way you act is just so...manly..."

"Ming Huang, tell me that Yue is joking when he says he is a man."

"No, Yue is a girl." Miwa was glaring at Merlin seeing the cat player returned to my lap and I absentmindedly began to stroke the cat's back. "She just has a manly face."

"So, what level is your team at?"

"In the 20s." Miwa broke his gaze from the cat to me. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Hm...In truth, there is this place that I want to go to, but I can't since I don't have a group over four."

"Don't tell me..."

"That's why you have some really good timing with teammates." I began smiling, my tails happily flickering about behind me. "Don't worry, don't worry. The monsters are all within the 30 to 35 range."

"No explosives."

"Eeeh? But..."

"No explosives! I had enough of your bombs in the World."

"Fine, no explosives." I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to test my poisons anyways."

"No poisons either."

"Why?"

"If I let you do as you please then we'll be there forever."

"Tsk."

"Don't click your tongue. So, what kind of place is it?"

"A cave. To access it you need to accept a quest first."

"...There is something more to this then what you're saying."

"Well...It's a nest for the Great Tarantula..."

"I knew it! No way!"

"Come on! I really, really, really need to collect some poison from them!" I clapped my hands together and I smiled at Miwa pleadingly. "Please, Miwa! The experience is pretty good and you're the only person I can ask to go inside with me!"

"No way."

"Grr...Wicked!" I turned to the man and he gave me a blank stare, indicating he was listening to me. "If I ask you to go with me, will you?"

"I don't see the problem."

"Good! Then I'll borrow Wicked and find someone else to come with us!" Miwa only huffed, crossing his arms looking away and I began to slyly smile. Merlin looked up at me, obviously curious what I was going to do. I lifted him up and placed him on my shoulder. "Since Wicked is obviously such a gentleman, unlike a certain someone." Stab. "It makes him so much cooler." Stab. "Dependable." Stab. "Not to mention a real man." STAB. "It's a relie-"

"We're going!" Miwa grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. Merlin was startled by the sudden pulling and had jumped off my shoulder. He landed onto the table and began to watch as Miwa dragged me away. "Come on! You and I are going to accept the quest now while the others deal with supplies!"

"Get plenty of potions and antidotes! Don't worry about things to make fire! I can handle it!" I waved my hand at Miwa and his team. "Merlin, lead them to the apothecary shop we heard the quest from! We'll be there in half an hour!"

I heard something strange from Playboy to the rest of his team, something about jealousy. I don't really know since I was too far away to hear the rest of the conversation. I took the lead once the two of us to the shop. I began to Miwa about the walk there and how I already scouted out the monsters in the area near the cave. I still couldn't enter due to fact the quest wasn't accepted since many spiders came out at once when I tried entering alone. I told Miwa the horrors of what happened. When I attempted to enter the cave, thousands of spiders the size of my hand came out and I attempted to leave...only for a Giant Tarantula to come back and block me on both sides. I ended up dying with thousands of baby spiders biting and crawling all over me. Miwa laughed at how stupid I was and I only gave him a weak smile. In truth, I plan on getting my revenge...big time. I'm going to destroy the eggs! That death was not only embarrassing, it was absolutely horrifying! I shall get my revenge!

X-X-X-X

"Anna!" I walked into Little Witch Apothecary and I immediately headed for the counter. Anna took on the appearance of a small 10-year-old human girl with wide green eyes and black hair done in a bob cut. "Anna, the usual!" I said with a wide smile.

"Ah, Yue!" Anna met me halfway...and she immediately went for the tails. "Awaaahh...This feeling of fluffiness is so wondrous...!" Anna said rubbing against my tails.

"So, who is this brat?" Miwa asked pointing at the NPC.

"I came here looking for poisonous plants that are used to make antidotes and such. Anna was the one who told me about the cave. She wished that a strong party would be able to get her some poison from the tarantula. I said I would take the quest, but she said she would worry if only two people went inside, but if it was four or more then she wouldn't be as worried."

"So that's why you sent me that PM."

"Yup." I tugged Anna off. "Come on, I asked for the usual so go fetch them before you can indulge yourself in the fluffy feel of my tails."

"Fiinnnneee!"

"We're not asking her?"

"It'll take half an hour until she's done. By then, the others would have arrived and we can take the quest."

"So, what is the 'usual'?"

"I use it to make various things." Miwa gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "I use them to make perfume, creams, and poisons."

"What's with the first two...?"

"Women like them, I sell them. Unlike the one in normal stores, mine are of a much higher level and gives minor buffs. Plus the scents are things I like."

"Heeh..."

"Ah, that's right." I pulled out one for the perfumes and I took Miwa's wrist. I sprayed a bit on his wrist. "What do you think of this? I intended it to be used for mages. It grants a slight boost to one's Intelligence. The effects last for an hour, the scent will also disappear by that time as well."

"This is...vanilla, mint...lemon?" Miwa had his wrist up to his nose. "Smells like a dessert."

"I was craving something sweet."

"It's not half bad. Wait, this is for women isn't it?! What are you putting this on me for?"

"It's a bit of a shame I can't use this on myself."

"It's perfume. You're a woman. I don't see the problem."

"I can't. Merlin and I both have sensitive noses due to the races we chose. Hm...? It mixes with your natural scent quite well."

"You're too close!"

"Geez, you're too touchy about your personal space."

"Yue~! I got everything done~!"

"Thank you, Anna."

I moved away from Miwa and I began to discuss with Anna about other things that I may need in the future. Little Witch is a apothecary, but it sells plants grown in the greenhouse in the back. I came regularly when I discovered this place and I often talked with Anna about poisonous plants and where I can find them. Well, I quickly became her best customer after I agreed to share whatever plants I find that she doesn't have yet. That's why I get all my stuff at a discounted price!

X-X-X-X

"I TOLD YOU NO EXPLOSIONS!" Miwa shouted at me after I finally dealt the best and biggest kill ever!

"Ahahaha! That one burned really well!" I was smiling happily, covered head to toe in soot and dirt. "I got my revenge so I'm more than happy!" I said my tails happily flickering about.

"I can't believe she almost did a suicide kill." Black Lily said wiping away the dirt on her face.

"I can't believe she planted all those bombs in the nest without us noticing." Playboy said looking just as exhausted as the rest of his teammates.

"Well, she did save us. If she didn't plant those bombs and set them off as we were running. The Queen Arachne would have caught us and killed us." Ambusher said adjusting his hat.

"Yue..." Wicked stared at me blankly, obviously noticing the others didn't. "The Queen Arachne didn't aim to kill, why?"

"Ah, her aim is to catch, not kill. If we did get caught, we would have been used as food for the baby spiders. From what Anna told me, if you get caught by the Queen Arachne...she would have left you just barely alive...tie you up in the nest...and you would become food for the babies the moment they are born!"

"What the hell?!"

"So we would have ended up spider food if we were caught?!"

"No waayy!"

"YUE!"

"Miwa!" I hugged the shorter boy with a wide grin on my face. "That lighting spell was really well timed!"

"What lighting spell?"

"The one you missed as we ran out the nest. You missed, but you hit one of the bombs and set off a chain reaction in the nest. We were saved since the Queen Arachne ended up taking the brunt of the explosion and dying."

"You...! What the hell did you plan on doing if I didn't miss?!"

"Well, I would have used Fox Fire and set it alight from a distance. You got to it before I did."

"You damn Mad Bomber!"

"Really, Yue." Merlin jumped back onto my shoulders. "You ended up tossing me off in that explosion. Look at me, my fur is ruined."

"Should I bathe you then?"

"No thank you, but I would like some more petting behind the ears."

"Alright."

"Don't go ignoring me, Yue!"

"Hm...I think I can cross this place off my list of interesting places. We made it to the end of the cave, but it didn't have any rare items. Ah, right." I lifted up a staff. "Here. The drop from the Queen Arachne."

"When did you pick that up?!"

"When I almost died."

"Give me that!" Miwa snatched it from me and he smacked me between the ears with it. "Listen to me, damn it!"

"That hurts...!" I held my head with my hands. "Hey, I'm almost dying here, don't go killing me off!"

"I'll heal you up, Yue."

"Thanks, Merlin."

"Get off!" Merlin was ripped from my shoulder and Miwa pointed the tip of the staff at his throat. "Just because Yue doesn't do shit, doesn't mean I'll let you do as you please with her."

"Childish jealousy is uncalled for. I'm not into flat chested brats."

"Flat?" I patted my chest and I glanced at Black Lily's chest. The woman in question gave me a nervous smile and I dropped my head. "I wonder if I should just change how I dress..."

"I think you look fine, Yue."

"Black Lily, you can only say that because you have a nice body..."

"That..." Black Lily looked at me and she nodded her head. She grabbed both my hands, giving me a bright smile. "Then let's do it! I planned to change my armor anyways, so let's go together! It'll be a girl's day out!"

"A girl's day out...?" I began to blush and I nodded my head. "I would like that..."

"That's great! Then let's meet here tomorrow at ten!"

"Un!"

Black Lily and I smiled at one another. This was the first time I had a female friend who wanted to hang out and try on clothing...even if it is in a game. In real life, most girls preferred to go shopping, but it felt more like a one-sided date rather than a girl's day out. That's why I preferred to hang out with Zhou Ming, he is the only one who doesn't try to force me to change how I look or act.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Yue is somewhat mad. Since it is all a game, she is more than willing to do whatever it takes to get revenge for anything she deems humiliating. That's why she ended up dragging Dark Phantom with her when she wanted to get revenge on not only the little spiders that killed her, but the boss too! Yue is quite sensitive to comments about her appearance even if she doesn't say or act as if it bothers her, but it does. No girl would want to hear 'you're so cool and manly' even if it is true. This is your extra chapter for the week so that's it for today as well! Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Miwa, what did you think?" I asked showing off my new outfit.

"...Did you seriously have to dress her like this?" Miwa asked Black Lily.

"Why not, it's both hot and sexy!" Black Lily said staring at me with a wide smile.

"...Is there something wrong with my current style?" I asked touching my clothing.

A silver haori and a sleeveless black turtleneck underneath, a simple black sash keeping it closed. A pair of black pants with the ends tucked into knee high dark brown boots, with several buckles going down it. The belt I wore has my katana strapped to the left side of my hip, right next to the pouch used to contain everything I own. A pair of long black fingerless gloves covered both my hands, going up to my elbows.

"It's not that, but..." Miwa looked around to see many female players staring at me with hearts for eyes. "Don't go accepting marriage proposals." Miwa said shaking his head.

"I don't have anything in terms of chest so I still look like a man." Merlin jumped onto my shoulder, curling around my neck. "What do you think, Merlin?"

"You look like a man."

"I knew it." I dropped my head, feeling depressed as hell. "My breasts really are nonexistent..."

"It's not exactly nonexistent..."

"Really?" I looked at Miwa and he wasn't able to look at me for some reason. "Miwa?"

"Don't you have something to do?!"

"Ah, that's right! I planned on hunting some skeletons for their bones."

"Why are we hunting skeletons for their bones?"

"You'll find out." I bumped shoulders with Miwa, a grin on my face. "Later, Miwa. Send me a PM if you need help!"

"Later, girly boy."

"I'll fucking skin you, fucking cat!"

I ran while holding Merlin's back. I do not understand why Miwa and Merlin hate one another for no reason, but it might be due to their personality. Miwa hates those who make fun of his feminine face or calls him girly, but will respect those with power. Merlin seems to enjoy teasing those he likes, but those he dislikes he'll treat as a verbal target. More often than not, I have to get rid of those who want to kill the feline player.

X-X-X-X

" **Fox Fire!** "

" **Area of Healing!** "

I destroyed another skeleton before tapping the back of my sword against my shoulder. I'm surrounded on all ends by destroyed skeletons. Merlin jumped off my shoulder and began gathering the skeletons while I got out my portable crafting kit. Since I don't have any kind of residence or a base, I make do by carrying about a portable crafting kit...which would work better in a room instead of in the middle of a mob zone. All this is considering that I have been carrying around a large table and various crafting items...which really would be safer to use in a room...or not since I could run if I accidentally mess up the mixture. I can run hell of a lot faster than stuck in a room.

"Here, your bones." Merlin said dropping the pile of bones

"Thanks." I muttered pulling out the grinder.

I grabbed one bone and I broke it in half before I began grinding it inside of the burr mill. It looks similar to a manual coffee grinder, but it's not, trust me. This baby can grind stones if I wanted to. It was not cheap having this commissioned from the local blacksmith. Still, this is an amazing thing! I continued to grind the bones until I had at least six jars full of bone powder.

"What exactly are we using this for?" Merlin asked tapping one of the jars.

"Explosives, obviously. Did you know that ash can be used in ammunition?" I asked mixing some of the bone powder with black powder.

"No, but why are you doing that?"

"Testing to see if I can use it or not. If not, we can use it as fertilizer or other uses."

"Like?"

"...food?"

"...Remind me not to eat anything you make."

"It was a joke."

"Didn't sound like it was a joke."

"Whatever." I filled a cylinder with the mixture of bone and a wide range of materials before labeling it. "One down, twelve more to go."

"Trying to find the perfect ratio?"

"Nope. Testing to see which one would blow best."

"Hhheeelllppp!"

"Help?"

"Who is shouting?" Merlin and I watched as a young girl ran past us, skeletons chasing behind her. "Did I just see...?"

"Yeah."

"Should we do something?"

"Probably."

"Haah..." I grabbed several of the cylinders on the table and I threw them at the skeletons. " **Fox Fire!** "

"Kyaahh!"

"That's some boom. Remind me to try to adjust the amount of gunpowder."

"Got it."

"Hey, you okay?" I walked towards the kid I almost blew up. "If you can't handle this place, then you should go somewhere else to train."

"Waaahhh! I thought I was going to die!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" I leaned knelt down in front of the crying girl, patting her head. "Even if I pulled them, not all of the monsters would have come to me. Come on, stop crying. It doesn't suit such a cute girl."

"...Gege, you're a smooth talker, huh?"

"So I've been told." I helped the girl up and I gave her a slight smile. "I'm Yue. What's your name?"

"Doll."

"This is Merlin, don't let his looks fool you. He's a player, not an NPC."

"Yo."

"Yue-gege, you're really strong..."

"Yeah."

"I'm new and..."

"You want me to help you out?"

"Is that no good?"

"What level are you now?"

"13."

"13, that's pretty low in this area." I released a small sound of frustration as I scratched the back of my head. "...Hm...Okay, sure, but there are some rules."

"Sure!"

"One, no complaints about my explosives. Two, you listen to my orders. Three, I'll only help you level up to 30. Four...what was four again?"

"Haahh...I don't get why that girly boy is so protective of you. Four is that you can't fall in love with Yue. That's about it."

"Okay! I don't mind. Besides, Yue-gege already likes someone, right? Doll is the protector of love and justice, I won't break the love between two people!"

"Protector of love and justice?"

"That's the part you focus on, Yue?"

"Well, I'm not in love with anyone so I don't really get it..." I scratched my cheek, my fox ears slightly lowered to show my confusion. "So, Doll, let's register ourselves as friends. Once that is done, I have to mix a few things before we can grind."

"Sure!"

"Come on then."

Doll is a strange girl...choosing to be a Necromancer despite being of the Angel race. It also seems as if she memorized the book 'the Eye of the Soul'. It was amusing to say the least, even if she is a bit odd. I taught Doll a few things about protecting herself while her summons did all the work. She still calls me gege...even though I did say I am a woman. When I asked, she said something like gege suits me better than jiejie so I gave up.

X-X-X-X

I released a small laugh as Doll hugged my tails as if they didn't belong to me, but her. She's a cute kid...not to mention the fact her summons are quite useful for suicide bombers. I didn't have to do much since it was Doll killing off her own summons and the best thing is, I don't lose any Fame points for it. It's a complete win! Doll gets the experience points, I get to test my bombs! It's a win-win situation.

"Girly boy isn't going to be happy about this." Merlin said curled around my neck as always.

"Yue-gege, what are we going to do today?" Doll asked looking up at me.

"How about a small celebration for you reaching level 30?" I asked smiling at her.

"...You're leaving, right?" Doll asked nuzzling my tails.

"Yup. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner. Anything you want."

"Yes, Yue-gege!" Doll was already running in the direction of town. "Come on! Let's go!"

"You're spoiling her quite a bit, aren't you?"

"Hm? She's a kid and...I always wanted a younger sibling. I'm an only child and...I guess if I had a younger sibling then my life wouldn't have been as hard..."

"Hm...I'm hungry anyways. I want some high quality fish this time around."

"Yes, yes."

I did spoil Doll a bit more than I should have...considering I bought her a new staff before we took our separate paths. She would continue to train on her own against the skeletons while I would be going to be hunting dragons this time around. Thanks to Doll's help, I could finally pull moves I wouldn't dare without proper ammunition. I chuckled evilly as I decided to pick up some new herbs to mix to figure out what kind of scent dragons might like.

"What's with that look?" Merlin asked curled around my neck.

"We're going dragon hunting. I just need to pick up a few plants so I can figure out how to attract them. If I do, I'll make a killing!" I said scratching him behind the ear.

"Left, left. Yeah, I'll help out, but I am not sticking about when you start mixing."

"That's fine."

X-X-X-X

"You look more like a mad magician than a warrior." Merlin said from his position at the end of the table.

"Huh, ah, that's because warriors can be used to fight solo. You really think anyone would want to partner with me as a mage and I throw them in the line of fire?" I asked mixing in some blood.

"That's...a very good point. I was close to snapping myself."

"Miwa complained a lot about me doing this before that's why I tend to be a solo player, only partying up when there's an area I can't complete on my own or it's a party restricted place. The former happens more than the latter, but the latter happens with really interesting quests during holidays."

"What exactly are you mixing into that pot of yours?"

"A dragon lure."

"I know that, but what's in it?"

"Pheromones, it uses one from a female dragon. Did you know that a dragon's XXXX is worth a gold?"

"Yeah. So now here's my next question. Why?"

"Well, I'm too lazy to drag them to a trap and if I sell it, then I'll make a lot of money. Raging Dragons' Valley is also the perfect place to train while earning money."

"How exactly do you plan on trapping them?"

"It's a work in progress. I'm almost done."

"Well, don't get killed this time around."

"I won't, I won't."

"This explains why you butchered and killed two male and two female dragons."

"You learn a lot from the internet. I thought I could use it in the gaming world too."

"This better not backfire like the last poison you made."

"Hey, it worked."

"Yeah, but it thrashed around so much since it was being boiled alive from the inside. We couldn't even gather anything."

"It was a test."

"Your poisons are scary. What exactly are you studying to become as an adult?"

"Programming, why?"

"..." Merlin released a sigh of relief. "Thank god..."

I didn't really understand why he looked so relieved about that. I was going to go into biology, but I found it not as much fun with all the rules and regulations I would have to follow. I returned my attention to the pot I was stirring and I added the last and my most secret ingredient. A small explosion occurred and the result was Merlin and I covered in soot. The two of us released a cough and I rubbed away the soot on my cheeks,

"Okay...Done." I said pouring the chemicals into a special container.

"..." Merlin stood up, hearing something. "Something's coming..." Merlin said looking around slowly.

"...?" My ears twitched picking up the sound as well. "Oh...crap..." I said before I quickly began to put away my belongings.

"Hey!" Merlin was suddenly kicked off the table before I shoved it back into my bag. "Watch the fur!" Merlin hissed when I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"No time! Incoming!"

Dragons came in rushing at us and I pulled out my sword, ready for a fight. I grinned wildly, pulling out some new bombs, fully intent on using them. For the next...I would say three hours, there was the sound of explosions...destruction...and possibly the cries of over twenty dragon. By the end of it, I was quite ragged and Merlin's fur was quite messed up. I sat on the ground, releasing a mad laugh.

"That was awesome!" I shouted falling onto my back.

"Dear lord...I think this game is creating a monster..." Merlin muttered unable to move.

"Lighten up! You got to admit that it was fun, right?"

"Chaotic, not fun! Dear lord, I can't believe how quickly I'm leveling up as a priest...you're crazy!"

"I revel in chaos...plus this is the only place I could ever let loose..." I smiled at Merlin and I saw him go stiff still. "I know it's part of the job, but thanks for being around."

"..." Merlin sat down, curling around my neck, resting his head against my shoulder. "We're buying some land so you can build a place you can do your crazy experiments. Never again are we doing it out in the field."

"Take a nap then, I'm going to harvest the dragon's parts."

"Also, figure out how many you attract with that damn lure of yours. It should not have lasted three hours!"

"It might have been a bit too strong..."

"You think?" Merlin curled around on a rock, staring at me as I pulled out a hunting knife from my boot. "You owe me big time."

"I got it, I got it."

Merlin fell asleep while I was dismantling the dragons. Ugh...it looks like the two of us are going to end up having to sell off everything...and probably fix up my equipment. I'm going to need a new sword too...I broke the last one. I should probably keep at least a spare or two...almost had to fight using my hunting knife if I didn't kill the last one.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Yue is a bit of a nut, going against the norms of what a warrior should be. Yue is strange, but loves to create and destroy. A bit like Deidera with the 'art is a blast', but more of a 'blowing up things is fun!' kind of way. Yeah, Yue is a bit of a pyro and doesn't know the meaning of the word 'limit' or 'restraint' when it comes to things that go boom. However, she won't ever put a friend in danger with her explosives without testing them first. Welp, that's it for today! Until next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Hm...Which collar would suit Merlin...?" I muttered staring at the collars in front of me.

"A collar for a pet, customer?"

"Hm? No, player." The man seemed more interested now. "The hair is navy blue and the eyes red."

"I see, I see, well, this is a very popular item among the masses."

"Spikes and chains...No, not this one. This person is more..." I thought of a word. "Noble...refined...somewhat of a clean freak."

"Hm...Then how about this?"

"No, the color wouldn't suit him."

"Then..."

"Too gaudy."

"This..."

"Too shiny, won't work and might get the attention of some monsters before we're ready."

"Er..."

"I'll look around some more by myself. Excuse me."

I looked around some more and I decided to get a sleek leather collar in red with a gold buckle. In the front hangs a silver cross. The price was more than I would have liked, but I decided to go with it due to the effects it had and the fact it's a growing type. With this, he won't have to replace it every time he leveled up. The owner asked if I wanted it wrapped up, but I refused and I took my leave.

"Merlin, you done here?" I entered the store selling leather armor. "Here, I got you something." I said raising up his new collar.

"Why did you buy that?" Merlin asked as I pulled it on him.

"You don't have any equipment and you're a cat. It's a growing type, nice, right?" I asked with a peaceful smile.

"Gro-Do you know how expensive that is?!"

"Think of it as an early birthday present then." I picked him up with both hands and I checked it out. "It suits you."

"..."

"So, what exactly were you getting here?"

"Just putting in an order using the dragon material you gave to me. It'll be done in a few hours."

"So we'll come back then. I need to get some more pots and put in some special orders at the blacksmith."

"The Adventurers' Tournament is next month. You plan on entering with the girly boy?"

"Nah, too much of a pain in my ass. Why is it they can't let people enter in smaller groups?"

"Then there would be too many teams."

"There's already going to be a shit ton of teams, probably everyone on this damn continent is going to enter."

"Good point. Too much trouble." Merlin yawned, curling around my neck. "I want tuna."

"Hm...What kind of aquatic life is there?"

"Just normal aquatic life, not many monsters unless you count things like the Kraken."

"Kraken?" My ears perked up at that. "Hm...I wonder how that would taste..."

"It's a giant octopus."

"Squid."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's an octopus."

"Squid sounds tastier."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because, if we're going to go after it, I'm going to cook it."

"Hm..." Merlin thought about it. "Will it be any good?"

"If not, we can always sell it to other people."

"Good point. Rare materials after all."

"Uncommon, not sure if any of it would be useful. I want to find the dragon boss, I bet that'll be a fun fight."

"Ugh..."

"I bet it's hidden somewhere within the valley, we just got to find it...think of all the unexplored places too!"

"Just buy a lot of food before we go then. I don't want to eat dragon the entire time."

"Ahahaha, sure thing."

"Also, buy a separate pots and pans for food for what you use for your crazy inventions. I'm not eating anything strange."

"Hm...I don't really see the problem."

"You use poisons. There's also the fact you put dragon piss in the pot you were using before."

"Not piss."

"Close enough."

"You're so squeamish." I rolled my eyes. "Not like I would have used the same pots for cooking as for what I use to make lures and stuff. Chance of it ruining the food, not going to risk it."

"Hm."

"Oh, right, I heard Miwa and his team is going to go to the valley too. I guess if I need help, I can send them a message."

"Ugh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

By the end of the day, the two of us got what we needed. I obtained new pots and pans, along with a knife set and cutting boards. I included quite a few other items. I was actually a little embarrassed when I found out what Merlin was having made, a pair of dragon leather armguards dyed red. It was great to the point I bought whatever food Merlin wanted during our trip...the cat ended up causing my wallet to cry from how much he spent...expensive...he has such expensive tastes.

X-X-X-X

"Hm...It's not here either..." I said sitting on a dead dragon.

"What do you expect, it won't be easy for you to find the Dragon King." Merlin said licking his paw.

"Maybe I should use the lure..." I muttered taking what I needed from the dragon.

"Not happening. Come on, we'll find it eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Merlin and I wandered throughout the valley, the cat making comments occasionally about throwing bombs into the dragon's mouths and setting it alight...causing them to be blown up from the inside. Still, guess we'll end up with a surplus of dragon materials again...Well, we'll still earn what we need. Plus we accepted a bunch of dragon related quests earlier so we can earn a lot of money while we hunted the dragon boss.

" _Hey! Yue! Where in the valley are you?! There's this jackass group who is pissing me off and I want your bombs so I can shove it so far up their-_ "

"Miwa, don't curse. So, what's wrong?"

" _Get your ass to the area I'm at so I can get your help killing these bastards!_ "

"Can't, I'm too deep into the valley right now. You're going to have to handle it yourself."

" _Damn it! Next time, you're giving me some of your bombs!_ "

"Not happening."

" _Fine, be that way! Damn it, just when I needed you most..._ "

"Miwa?" No reply, he must have hung up. "Huh...well, whatever."

"What's wrong, Yue?"

"Apparently Miwa is fighting with another group."

"Keh, we're better off without him if the pretty boy is just going to cause trouble."

"Yes, yes..." Still worrying. "I hope he doesn't end up dying...I'll be the one listening to his ranting tomorrow..."

"Forget about it. Come on, look, another dragon."

"I might as well test my new poisons then."

"How many new poisons do you have?"

"Hm..." I tacked off my fingers one by one. "40 to 50, give or take."

"Fo...When did you create all those?"

"When I was waiting for you to arrive. This valley sure does have a nice collection of plant life." I picked up a strange looking flower and I examined it. "Poisonous, I would assume."

"How do you know that?"

"My fingertips are going numb."

"Put it down then, you idiot!" Merlin wacked me upside the head with his paw. "You're the only one that stands between us and death."

"Actually, I stand between you and death. If I die, you're screwed."

"That's what I said." Merlin curled around my neck again making himself comfortable. "Invest in some kind of a carrier on your back for me. It's annoying having to hang onto you by my claws."

"Yeah...it hurts quite a bit too..."

"So, wha-" Merlin stopped talking and I quickly turned my gaze to the sky...seeing a lighting attack, Miwa's strongest one. Four lights just shot off first. "Was that the girly boy?"

"Miwa..." The attack landed, four more rays of lights. "...I hope he's okay..."

"It's a game, he'll be fine."

"You don't have to listen to his ranting tomorrow..."

"Yue?"

"...Give me a minute. Miwa, you there?" No reply. "Miwa!"

"...! Forget about the girly boy! Incoming!"

"What?" I turned my gaze to where Merlin was looking to see...something flying at us? "The boss?!"

"Yue, dodge!"

I rolled out of the way as it can sweeping past us. I released a small grunt of pain after being tossed around after the dragon flew past. I turned my eyes at the dragon, licking my lips. A flying dragon, I'll be damned...I'll bet this one will be worth the effort to hunt. I pulled out a really long rope from my bag, quickly tying a large loop.

"What do you expect to do with that? Lassoing the damn thing like it's a bull?!" Merlin questioned sinking his claws into my shoulder.

"Nope, we're hitching a ride." I answered still grinning.

"You're mad!"

"I've heard worse!"

"Obviously!"

"Hang on, we might just die."

I waited for it to head in this direction before swinging the looped end high up. Seconds later, it flew past and I was suddenly being pulled. I adjusted my grip before wrapping part of the rope around my arm to get better leverage. I could hear Merlin scream at me, but I was too busy trying to climb the rope up. I got freaking lucky that it got caught around the neck!

"We're going to die!"

"I hope not!"

I finally got to the throat and I placed my feet firmly against the skin so I could work out the plan I thought up.. I dug into my bag, pulling out a thin bomb canister. I put it into my mouth before pulling out a small glass container with a cork. I brought it to Merlin's lips, needing a bit of help. The cat player shot me a small glare before biting the cork. I tilted the contents against the neck and a syrupy substance flew out and stuck quite well to the scales. I tossed the container as it was empty and I pulled the bomb out of my mouth, sticking it to where the syrupy substance was.

"What exactly is your plan?!" Merlin asked sinking his claws into my shoulder.

"Simple! I attach bombs to it, I detonate one on the wings forcing it down then after we safely land, we can set the rest alight!" I shouted to him.

"This better work!"

"If not! We at least have him on the ground!"

"This is going to be painful, isn't it?!"

"Yeah!"

I'm pretty sure the dragon was circling, looking for us, but didn't notice that we were on it...great luck for us though! I attached several more bombs to it, a large number on leftwing while some were situated over the heart...or where I would assume the heart to be in the back. Merlin released a grumble before forcing himself into my haori, clinging to my back with all his claws sinking into my skin.

"Here goes nothing. **Fox Fire!** " I sent the flames at the left wing, bracing myself. "W-Waaahhh!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Maybe! We gotta jump soon too!" We're quickly approaching the ground. I reached behind me, grabbing Merlin and with some difficulty, getting him off. "Don't worry, I'll soften the impact!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"..." I held Merlin in one arm, pressed against my chest as the ground got closer. "...NOW!"

I ran along the back and tail, jumping off the moment the dragon hit the ground. I tucked my body and I rolled quite a bit before falling on my back. I released a small grumble before turning to look at the dragon. Wow...gross...One wing and a section of it's back was blown off and it's staggering to get up due to the pain.

"One last shot...! **Fox Fire!** " I sent the flames flying towards it's throat. "Stay down!" I shouted covering Merlin with my body.

There was a series of explosions and I had this really sharp ringing in my ears...and I'm quite dazed. Merlin and I sat up, but we were swaying side to side. I can't hear...My hears hurt...! Merlin said something and suddenly the pain cleared up. I turned towards the dragon to see it dead...and full of holes. Due to my happiness, my tails were wildly wagging behind me as I stared at my creation with a wide smile.

"Hahahahaha! That was awesome! Definably my best explosion yet!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"I'm stuck with a madman..." Merlin muttered as I grabbed him to deal with the corpse.

"I wonder how much this is going to net us...Oh, it's male." I heard the system mention something about an egg. "Oh, I got an egg too."

"...This does not bold well for me or my spot..."

" _-UE! You bastard! Don't go ignoring me!_ "

"M-Miwa!" I dropped the liver I was pulling out of the body. "Sorry, sorry, I was busy fighting the dragon boss! It was awesome! Did you know it has wings and can actually fly?"

" _You...Why the hell is your luck so high?!_ "

"Don't know! I'm heading back after I get what I can." I made quick work of the organs, storing them away in my bag. "Oh, I also got an egg! Want to come with me to see what kind of pet I get?"

" _You really are a lucky bastard..._ "

"Wouldn't it be 'bitch' considering I'm a girl?"

" _How long until you're back? I want to talk to you about some things._ "

"Got it, I'll be back in..." I turned towards Merlin who was poking at the eye of the dead dragon. "How long do you think this might take and to get back?"

"Five hours?"

"Five hours, Miwa."

" _Fine, got it. Tell me when you're back in Star City._ "

"Okay."

I got to work, dismantling the huge dragon and taking as much blood as I can. By the end of it, I was covered in blood and there was this metallic smell I couldn't get rid of even after the blood was cleaned off. Merlin was more than relieved that I was done, but he was unwilling to stand even three feet of me until the smell of blood fully disappeared.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Merlin is doomed to forever be in the center of whatever chaos Yue causes. After getting stuck with the manly female, he is quite fond of her...and has indefinably claimed her shoulders as his resting spot. Whether or not the pet is small enough to sit on her shoulders, he will never give it up as it is his spot. The hidden GM was lazy so he sat on her shoulders at first as a means of transportation, but as time went on...he grew to like being there and is rarely comfortable elsewhere. Welp that's it for now I think, until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Miwa and I rejoined his group at a restaurant after hatching my new pet. It's a tiny baby dragon with red scales and little chibi wings. I named him Ignis, the Latin word for fire. I don't care if he can breathe fire or not, but his scales are quite a vibrant shade of red. It suited him quite a bit. Anyways, my pet is quite cute. He's very attached to me too since he is happily nuzzling my hand whenever I hold him in my arms. Although you should have seen him fly straight into Miwa's face the moment he hatched, it was not only hilarious, but cute.

"It's...so cute!" Black Lily said seeing the dragon in my arms.

"You...really beat the Dragon King with only you and a healer...What exactly are you made of?" Playboy asked as I took a seat beside him.

"What do you plan on doing with a dragon?" Ambusher stared at the dragon then at me. "Will it be of any use in fighting at this size?" Ambusher questioned causing Ignis to breath a small stream of fire at him.

"Even if Ignis isn't, it's nice to have a pet."

"Hey, you already have me."

"You're a player, it's different."

"Yue...are you and Merlin..." The two of us looked at Black Lily who had a sly look on her face. "You know...together?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why the hell do you assume that?!" I jumped when Miwa slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the grinning girl. "There is no way this idiot would marry someone again after our last conversation!"

"Oh-hoh~..."

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Don't say anything." I was confused at why Merlin said that. "Actually, we are married!"

"Eh?"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, indeed." Merlin was grinning and he made himself even more comfortable on my shoulder...while Miwa was glaring at the both of us. "It solves quite a few problems with pests and I must admit I do like Yue quite a bit."

"You...!" I released a small shout, moving behind Wicked quickly. Miwa was on fire...both figuratively and literally. "I told you not to get married! Do you know how annoying it to deal with people who whine about your habits!"

"I find it quite fun. Never a dull moment."

"You..." Miwa was glaring at Merlin who jumped off my shoulder and sat poised in front of the mage. "If you dare hurt Yue...I'll corpse kill you back to level 1, you hear me?"

"Hm." Merlin was grinning, not one that I liked. "I lied."

"Wha-YOU BASTARD!"

"Stop!" I quickly moved between the two, my tails holding Merlin back just as he was about to claw at Miwa again. While my hands were on Miwa's shoulders to prevent him from killing the cat player. "Calm down, come on! Miwa!"

"I'm going to skin that bastard alive! Hand him over, Yue!"

"I like to see you try, girly boy!"

" **Heed my co-** "

"Don't use magic now! Playboy, catch!" I flung Merlin at him using my tails before I quickly knelt down, pulling Miwa onto one shoulder. That's when I began running out the restaurant. "Come on! You're coming with me! Merlin, stick with them unless you want to be fried!"

"Put me down! Yue!"

"I'll return Miwa tomorrow when he finally manages to calm down! Later!"

"YUE!"

"Ow! Don't pull my ears!"

"I don't care, put me down!"

"Not until we're far away!"

"I'll kill you!"

"I like to see you try! I'm twice your level!"

"Wha-What level are you?!"

"Currently 58, almost 59. I'm going to be doing some quests to obtain my fifth tail."

"Join my team for the tournament."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"If I do, then you and Merlin will be stuck together hell of a lot more than I would like to deal with and I hate attention. Maybe next time. I'll help you level up if you want though, just say the word."

"Can I walk now? We're already out of Star City!"

"Just don't try to walk back on your own." I put him down and I grabbed his wrist. "Come on, I'll help you regain the level you lost."

"Where?"

"Well, I do need some more ingredients for some creams and perfumes. I'm already sold out."

"Seriously?"

"Women like it, a lot. The women kept pestering me about the name of my brand so I made it up on the spot...but I'm seriously regretting it instantly links to me. I've been getting more requests than I can handle."

"What is it?"

"...Argentum Vulpes, basically silver fox in Latin."

"Pff, only you would end up creating your own brand in a game."

"Gee thanks."

"Come on, let's go!" Miwa grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along instead. "I want to get my level back before morning!"

"Sir, yes, sir."

X-X-X-X

I stifled a yawn as I walked to my next class, ignoring the giggling group of girls following me from a distance behind me. Zhou Ming shot the girls a glare over his shoulder, obviously not in the mood to listen to them so early in the damn morning. I shoved my hands into my pocket, thinking about boat building.

"Leave them, Zhou Ming...Let's go out for lunch, I didn't bother making anything today." I said feeling a bit hungry.

"You didn't make your own lunch?" Zhou Ming asked shooting me a raised brow.

"My uncle was home for once so I only had enough time to make one before shoving it onto him." I answered opening the door.

"Huh. What exactly does your uncle do for a living?"

"That..." I thought about it. "...is a very good question."

"You don't know?"

"I think he's a CEO or something considering how much money he has and how often he gives me things. Our apartment complex is actually really high class too."

"Yet our school isn't."

"Oh, I dealt with all that myself. My uncle doesn't care what I do or where I want to go to school so long as I can take care of myself."

"I'm amazed you haven't become a delinquent like some rich bastards."

"My uncle is rich, not me. I get a reasonable allowance, but that is based on my grades. If I get anything lower than a C, then my uncle is informed and then I'll be forced to deal with tutors his secretaries pick out. More often than not a woman and it is not something I want to go through again after the first time in middle school..."

"Huh?"

"Cougar."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I told my uncle about what happened and the woman got canned and her license taken away."

"I've never met him before..."

"Yeah, he was away on business for a few years."

"Years?"

"When he took me in, he agreed that after I'm old enough to take care of myself. At first he was gone a few days, then a few weeks, months, and eventually years. I wonder if he'll even come to my high school graduation..."

"That's at the end of the year."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you even want him there?"

"...It would be nice...for once"

Zhou Ming didn't say anything and I felt grateful to him for it. Classes soon began, but my thoughts were straying. Uncle...not once did he attend any of my graduations, no, he sent some of his newbies with flowers and gifts. Elementary school was pretty bad...considering some of the more snotty kids made fun of me for it...and I decked them for it. I rejected the gifts that day, saying I didn't want them and I headed home alone. I got over it, eventually...diving into games instead. Still, it hurt...but I didn't have any expectations after that, I still don't.

"Zhou Ming, let's go get lunc-" My phone was vibrating, Zhou Ling Bin? I pulled it out, answering it. "Hello?" I asked with a raised brow.

" _Sorry for calling you suddenly, Yu Li Xia. Anyway, don't say my name._ " Zhou Ling Bin said sounding a bit urgent.

"Okay...?" I said as Zhou Ming gave me a curious stare.

" _Next week is Ming Bin's birthday, I need your help to distract him the entire day._ "

"Okay, sure. Time?"

" _I'll send a message when I'm ready._ "

"Got it. Anything else?"

" _No, I just need your help distracting him. Thanks, Yu Li Xia._ "

"Are you free this weekend?"

" _Yes._ "

"Great, pick me up at noon."

" _Why?_ "

"Just do it." I hung up and I shoved my phone in my pocket. Zhou Ming is still staring. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"..." How to answer this? Well, not like he asked me to keep it a secret. "Your brother wants me to distract you for possibly a surprise birthday party. I'm making him come with me to pick out presents."

"Seriously? I keep saying I don't want a damn party."

"You could always skip, but your parents are away on business, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Just go, it's not like it would kill you. Your brother is putting in effort in something despite you being an adult now. Plus we can drink so we might as well buy some alcohol before heading back."

"Good point..."

"If your brother ends up falling asleep after getting drunk, I'm drawing on his face."

"..." Zhou Ming gave me a slight grin. "Alright, but if I'm stuck with him, so are you."

"I already planned on it. I'm sleeping over if we do get drunk though."

"Fine, whatever."

Zhou Ling Bin should really remember to tell me to stay silent, otherwise I have no obligation to stay quiet. If asked, I'll answer. I'm that kind of person. Even if it is implied, I won't go with it. You have to say or ask me to stay silent if you want me to keep a secret. I doubt Zhou Ming will snitch on me though, I'm the only friend he has.

X-X-X-X

"We're not going to watch the fights when the tournament starts up?" Merlin asked batting Ignis away when the dragon tried climbing up my shoulder to him.

"Nah, besides I know Miwa and his team will make it to the finals. Besides, I plan on giving Miwa a bit of 'insurance' you could say." I said with a slight grin.

"Bombs?"

"I plan on giving him some poisons too. Ignis, I know you like Merlin, but stop trying to go after him."

"Raaaaa!"

"Don't roar at me. Come on, we're leveling you up today."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple, I'm going to strap some zombies with bombs and a very long rope and have Ignis light the end."

"...That...might actually work."

"That's why you're going to fetch the zombies while I get everything ready."

"...I take it back."

"Healing the undead causes damage, plus you're fast enough."

"...I hate you sometimes."

"You ride for free on my shoulders all the time, you want me to give your spot to Ignis?"

"...This is my spot."

"You're becoming too much like a cat."

"Don't care."

"Heh, we're here. Come on, Ignis, let's get everything ready."

"How many?"

"Let's start with five for now."

"Got it."

Merlin and I spent a few hours getting Ignis to level 20, great work for a pet a few days old. Once he reached 15, I had him fight on his own to gain some new skills and he did. Six of them. Dragon Breath, Dragon Slash, Dragon Cry, Unending Tears, Dragon Rampage, and Air Cutter. Dragon Breath is self-explanatory, but it's a much more powerful version of his normal fire breathing. Dragon Slash is when he flies past his target and strikes them quickly with his claws. Now Dragon Cry and Unending Tears is a bit unique considering...well, he got hurt and I didn't help him resulting him in wailing and crying. Dragon Rampage was the result afterwards where he furiously attacked the zombie while it was stunned due to his cry. Air Cutter was him basically creating air blades with his wings.

"Let's take him to stronger areas and have him set off bombs for us. That should get him to level 40 quickly." I said seeing him kill zombie after zombie.

"You should calm him down first." Merlin said staring at the little dragon.

"Ignis! Come back now! I got your favorite fried chicken as your reward!" I held up the drumstick and Ignis quickly looked at me before flying at me full speed. He attached himself to my wrist while eating his reward. "Hm? He's bigger now."

"You're right."

"I guess when he levels up he grows bigger. I wonder how big he'll grow..."

"I hope not too big...it'll be a pain in my ass if he gets too big..."

"I wish he has a small size and a big size. If he has a big size the size of a horse I could probably use him as a mount."

"Probably bigger considering he's a dragon."

"We can build a house with hooks and have him fly us wherever we want, I want a ship."

"Why a ship?"

"Well, if we travel to other continents, he needs to take a break."

"Good point."

"Plus, I'll need him to fight or carry us away if we do find a kraken!"

"You're still after it, huh?"

"Sounds fun and possibly poisonous...It'll be very useful for someone like me."

"...You're mad."

"Don't care." I looked at Ignis, who was giving me a pleading look. "You did good today. Come on, let's return to town and you can have some more fried chicken."

"Raaaa!"

"You're going to spoil him."

"It's fine once in a while. Ignis, do your best in the future, okay?"

"Raaa!"

"Hey! Just because you are bigger doesn't mean you can try to climb up to my spot! Shoo!"

"Raa..."

"Your spot is my shoulder. You're so lazy, Merlin."

"It's hard to move as a cat, your shoulder gives me a chance to rest and get my work done more quickly."

"Whatever."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Yue is the type of person who will answer questions to things some want kept a secret, unless of course that person explicitly asks to keep it a secret then Yue will not say a word. However,she will only do it when it won't cause someone pain be it physical or mental. Yue lacks common sense in various areas, but has a good heart...although Miwa is the one who acts as her main anchor in the real world to prevent her from getting hurt or being an idiot. Yue has no interest in tournaments or things that require being in front of a huge crowd for no reason, not even for land. Yue hates the spotlight and she knows that people will end up threatening her for her bombs and poisons then she would end up having to kill them which would result in a huge number of enemies that deserved to be killed. Not much else to add at this point so that is it for today! Until the next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"This one would look good on Zhou Ming." I said holding up a coat.

"Are you sure?" Zhou Ling Bin asked looking quite unsure.

"Yeah, besides, anything too masculine wouldn't look good with his face." I stated checking the size.

"The two of you are about the same size, right?"

"More or less. I'm the taller than him though." I'm actually a bit jealous that he's cute. "Ma, whenever we go out though it's funny because everyone thinks that I'm his boyfriend while he's the girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen Zhou Ming." I stifled a laugh. "He got all pissed and tried cussing the other guy out. I had to cover his mouth and drag him away before he got into any trouble."

"Thanks for taking care of Ming Bin, Yu Li Xia."

"It's what friends are for. Besides, he's the only person who actually treats me somewhat decently after finding out that I'm a girl." Oh, this size would do. "Most of the guys find it hard to talk to me afterwards. I'm actually grateful to Zhou Ming...He's the only one who told me to fuck myself after I thought he would leave me behind like everyone else."

"I apologize for his behavior."

"It's fine, I'm used to it now. I'm actually a bit embarrassed to admit this, but..." My cheeks heated up slightly. "He was the first person in a long time to yell at me and call me an idiot."

"Do you like Ming Bin?"

"Yeah?" I looked at Zhou Ling Bin slightly confused by what he meant. "We're friends after all."

"Hm..."

"What's wrong?"

"No, is that all you're buying?"

"Yes. So, what did you plan on getting your brother?"

"I...don't really know."

"Waah...what a big brother." I pushed the coat into his arms. "Buy that for him. I'll find something else."

"But..."

"Geez, don't underestimate me." I poked him in the chest with a grin on my face. "I know Zhou Ming's taste better than you! I'll come up with something by the end of the day. Come on, let's go to the next shop already."

"You don't want to look around anymore?"

"That's the only thing here that I thought would suit Zhou Ming. Come on, I got at least four more shops to go before we're done."

"Fo-Four...?"

"Two more clothing stores then two of my usual hangouts. Despite my masculine appearance I am a girl too."

"I haven't seen you as anything other than a girl, Yu Li Xia."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at what he said and I pretended as if I didn't hear him. I dragged my best friend's brother about, comparing clothing and styles with him. I managed to get an outfit that would match the coat Zhou Ling Bin bought. It was good that Zhou Ling Bin is such a strange brother...to know his younger brother's sizes so well. I doubt any sibling can tell you the sizes of their other siblings unless they were the same size and gender.

"I'll keep them at my place for now and wrap them up too." I said taking the bag from Zhou Ling Bin.

"You have my thanks. In truth, I was at a loss what to get for him." Zhou Ling Bin said with an embarrassed blush.

"I figured as much, that's why I told you to come today. Geez, for a big brother to forget a present."

"We-Well..."

"Heh, in Second Life, I want some help collecting some material. I can't use my usual explosions or risk death so I need someone who is skilled at fighting."

"Would after the tournament be fine?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Then I'll take my leave here. Later."

"You too."

X-X-X-X

I wondered just how long Zhou Ling Bin would end up taking with his preparations. He managed to get his brother out the house the morning of his birthday and the two of us went to our usual hangouts throughout the city. Zhou Ming was muttering complaints again...but not about his brother, about the group of idiots who bothered him earlier thinking he was a girl...until I came by and they backed off apologizing saying that they didn't know that he was with his man...which I tried not to laugh at.

"Just stick close, no one will bother you then." I stated grabbing his arm, leading him away.

"That's only because they think we're a damn couple. Your manly face is irritating me right now." Zhou Ming said shooting me a glare.

"You only say that because you got mistaken for a girl." I shoved my hands into my pockets, looking around. "So, what do you want to do now? Look at hover bikes?"

"You did say you were going to buy one..."

"Yeah, my uncle said that if I choose the make and model, he'll purchase one for me. I was meaning to get one since I turned 18...so many modifications I could make..."

"Don't do anything illegal. I'm not visiting you in prison if you do."

"I wonder if you should even say that mister 'I'll fucking kill everyone who calls me a girl'?"

"It's their own fucking fault!"

"Yes, yes. Come on."

Zhou Ming and I hung around a hover bike shop, debating on the models. I wanted something I can modify and nothing that came out recently since I won't be able to fix what I mess with if I use a new model. Zhou Ming was more focused on how well it runs, but also something that looks cool. Quite frankly I could care less about the looks, since I'm going to be taking it apart and replacing just about everything. I would build one from parts, but it would take too long.

"Hm?" I got a message. "Oh, your brother is ready." I said glancing at my best friend.

"Finally!" Zhou Ming walked beside me, obviously irritated. "I told him before and he never listens! I swear, it's damn annoying."

"Yeah."

I listened to Zhou Ming rant and I couldn't stop the frown from forming on my face. He's...pretty damn lucky that he's got a family member who cares so much about him to do something like this. Uncle is great and all, but...he's not there when I needed or wanted him there. He remembers my birthday, but the most I get is a question asking what I wanted...and I only chose physical objects, never asking him to spend the day with me since I knew he was always busy with work.

"What's up?" Zhou Ming asked noticing the look on my face.

"Huh, ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it." I gave him a slight grin, but it was faked. "I was debating on the bikes we were looking at earlier. I'm stuck between the model X2291 and the ZV4892." I said clenching my fist out of his sight.

"Go with the X2291. While it doesn't look great, you can modify it as much as you want. The ZV4892 is a bit newer so there aren't as many parts you want for it and you won't be able to fix it that easily."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two of us got to his place and I could tell Zhou Ming was going to chew out his brother, but is willing to wait until I'm gone to do it. I grinned a bit, holding up a bag of alcohol...to Zhou Ling Bin's annoyance. It seems that he didn't want his little brother drinking the day of his birthday...and considering we got school tomorrow...eh, we can always skip.

X-X-X-X

"Ugh...Zhou Ming...call the school...tell them we won't be in..." I groaned from my position on his bed.

"I'm going...to kill you...why did you...buy so much alcohol...?" Zhou Ming groaned lying on the floor.

"My head hurts...turn the lights off..."

"Where's Gege?"

"His room...I think..."

"Think if we go into Second Life it'll go away...?"

Zhou Ming and I both groaned, trying to cover our eyes when Zhou Ling Bin came in, trying to get us up. The older and taller male was able to get us into the kitchen, but neither of us could lift our heads from the table. The man tried to get us up and ready for school, but was unable to do anything when both Zhou Ming and I began glaring at him.

"You drank as much as us, why aren't you suffering?" I questioned as he put some food down in front of me.

"I didn't, I replaced mine with water." Zhou Ling Bin said as if I was being ridiculous.

"Bastard." I muttered picking up the coffee.

"Agreed." Zhou Ming muttered unable to move.

"Are you two going to school or not?"

"Not."

"Not happening."

"I'll call your school. What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Just say my uncle needs me today."

"Cold."

"...Why does it seem like you two got your excuses planned out?"

"Thought of them..."

"Long ago..."

"Hm...Yu Li Xia, are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I brought my bag."

"You two are going into Second Life, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"...Just this once I'll let it slide."

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Gege."

"Yu Li Xia, did you pack your helmet?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you even plan on sleeping?"

"Zhou Ming's couch?"

"I'll put some blanket there then. Ming Bin, I'll call around lunch. Be sure to eat properly."

"Yeah, got it."

"I'll make something..."

"Make sure to shower after lunch."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

Zhou Ling Bin left...leaving behind Zhou Ming and I. The two of us turned to the other before deciding that the headache was too much to deal with so we headed to his room and put on our gaming helmets.

X-X-X-X

"Remind me that we aren't getting blackout drunk ever again." Miwa said as I lured some monsters.

"I'm pretty sure your brother dragged our sorry asses to your room." I set off a small explosion, the monsters' eyes are covered in a black sticky powder. "Wow! These blinding bombs are working great!" I said beheading one monster.

"Just don't set them off near yourself! I don't know what you use to get them off!"

"They go away after a few minutes! If you really want to get it off, you use a mixture of aloe and honey!"

"What the hell is it anyways?!"

"If I tell you, I'll make you help me gather the materials!"

"Forget it then!"

I laughed, cutting up more monsters. The two of us continued to grind while he was trying to get me to give him some of my explosives or special types of bombs. I won't ever be selling them since I use just about everything when I go hunting. Miwa should know me better, besides if I start giving it out to one person then more people I don't even know will start asking if I'll be putting them on sale! No way!

"It's almost lunchtime." I noted checking the time.

"Let's log out. What did you want to eat?" Miwa asked checking his staff.

"I'll figure something out when I check your fridge."

The two of us logged out and I pulled my headset off, placing it down on the pillow. I rubbed my neck, heading out the room first while Zhou Ming showered. By the time he came to the dining room, he was getting off the phone with his brother. I put down the plates and I served myself first. Zhou Ming and I didn't say anything as we ate and I heard my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID, only to end up frowning.

"Who is it?" Zhou Ming asked noticing my frown.

"My uncle, strange." I answered and I put it near my ear. "Uncle?"

" _Li Xia, you're not at home, right?_ "

"Er...No, I told you that my friend's birthday was yesterday...we got blackout drunk. I'm at his place now."

" _Your...no, forget it. Turn on the news._ "

"Okay. Hey, where's the remote to your TV?"

"Here."

"What channel?"

" _Any._ "

"Any..." I turned it on and I stared with wide eyes. It's covering an early morning arson on a certain and very familiar building. "Is that..."

"That's your apartment building, right?"

"When the hell did this happen?! My stuff! My games! My computers! My babies!"

" _I just got the news from one of my secretaries. Li Xia, I'll find you a new place. Do you have anywhere you can stay for now?_ "

"Er...Hey, Zhou Ming, can I stick around here until my uncle finds me a new place?"

"Fine with me, but I'll have to tell my brother."

"Thanks. Uncle, yeah, I can stay with a friend."

" _It's only temporary, three days at most. I'll come get you after three days. Buy the bare minimum you need._ "

"Three days? Okay, I got it."

" _Li Xia?_ "

"Uncle?"

" _I'm glad you're safe. Don't...go out unless necessary. I'll explain everything properly._ "

"Explain? Isn't it just a random arson?"

" _Li Xia, it was our apartment that was targeted. The fire originated from our floor._ "

"...What?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

Was this chapter a bit surprising? Maa...Yue and Miwa got a good relationship going. While they're jealous of how the other looks, they get along well due to the fact they're both gamers and due to Yue not caring about a friend's bad personality. Miwa, on the other hand, doesn't give a fuck. A friend is a friend and if you mess with them, you're pretty much screwed. I doubt Miwa would have many male friends due to his bad temper hence why Yue is his friend. Welp, that's it for today so until the next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

I stared into space, petting Merlin while Ignis devoured a large plate of fried chicken. The three of us were eating before our hunt, but...the only problem is that I can't get my mind off the conversation I had with my uncle. _Why would people target me? No, rather, what does he even mean by explaining everything?_ I thought glaring at nothing.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Merlin asked jumping off my lap.

"...Real life stuff." I leaned back in my seat, sighing heavily. "Family matters mainly..." I stated tugging at some strands of my hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"...Haah...My uncle takes care of me, he and I...aren't close."

"Argument?

"No...when I said we're not close...well, he took me in when no one else would. The condition was that I must take care of myself. That's probably the main reason why we're not all that close...he's always away on business and I never know what he's up to..."

"You get pissed at him for something."

"...No...confused. You know, a few years back, I broke my arm because of a bully, jealous older boy who thought I was stealing his girl. My uncle...he...never came to see me in the hospital..."

"That's..."

"I was only 13...crying my eyes out..." I snorted, embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "Worst day of my life...thinking I'll have someone there...when really, there was no one. That's why I care and am friends with Miwa."

"Girly boy the only one who was there when you needed it."

"Yeah."

"...I'm here too, if you want to talk. While I might not know you in real life, I don't mind listening to you once in a while. Just don't make it a habit."

"Thanks."

"We going or not? Ignis is full...and asleep."

"Yeah, let's go."

"You don't want to check out the tournament?"

"No. Besides, I know Miwa and his team will get to the finals no problem."

"You find out anything about the guy who replaced you?"

"Nope."

"Did you plan on asking?"

"Nope."

"...Do you even know what the prize was?"

"Yup."

"And you don't want it?"

"Don't want it...too much trouble. Besides, if Miwa ended up a lord..."

"Yeah, not happening."

X-X-X-X

"You hear anything from your uncle?" Miwa asked as I ordered some cakes.

"Yeah, before I logged in I got a call. He'll come get me tomorrow morning. I'll be out of school for...two weeks, give or take. My uncle already talked to the school, getting my schoolwork for that time. I'll get some help with it from his secretaries." I said picking up my cup of tea.

"Did he even say why he's coming to get you personally?" Miwa asked raising a brow.

"Just saying he has to make sure I'm safe. Don't really get it...but well..."

"You and your uncle isn't that close."

"Yeah."

"Where's that damn cat?"

"He said that he's logging in a bit later."

"Ming Huang, there you are." I glanced up to see a rather handsome man...although looks like an arrogant bastard. "Hm, who is this?"

"This is Yue, the one I told you about."

"I see, it's a pleasure. I am Feng Wu Qing."

"...Miwa...why is he looking at me like that?" I was a bit creeped out by the slight smile on his face. It's like he's picking a fight with me. "If he keeps it up, I'll bash his face in."

"Knock it off, Wu Qing. Yue is a girl, not a guy."

"What? That..."

"You say something about my body, I'll crush you." I know my chest is flat, don't point it out by looking there! "So this is the idiot you got to replace me?"

"It's not like you agreed to do it in the first place!"

"I didn't agree because I hate attention!"

"Yet you have your own brand in a game! Also, you still get pursued by dozens of women!"

"I get paid for it. Besides...even if I look like this I am a woman..." I began eating my cake, playing with my hair. "Hah...Even though my hair is long, I still get mistaken for a man..."

"That's because you're just unfortunate with genetics." I felt a slight weight on my shoulder. I didn't bother to react...despite the fact Merlin just ate the cake from my fork. "More."

"Don't be greedy, order your own."

"I can't use a fork. If I eat it like a cat, it'd get on my beautiful fur."

"Cough up a hairball then, you hairball! Stop making Yue do everything for you!"

"Yue likes doing things for me since I'm so cute."

"Your personality is shit!"

"Your personality is shit, girly boy."

"Stop fighting." I held Merlin in my tails as I pushed Miwa away with one hand. "If you annoy me, I'll shove some bombs down your throats and light them."

"What's wrong with you?"

"...I want to blow up stuff..."

"Just don't do it to us."

"Then I'll be heading out with Merlin, Miwa. Give me a call if you want help or something. Also, update me on what's going on at school for me would ya?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me what happened later, got it?"

"Sure thing."

I headed out with Merlin, fully intent on finding things to blow up. Ignis came out of my pouch, crawling into my shirt, making himself comfortable in my haori. If it wasn't for the sash around my waist he would fall out...but it looks and feels weird having something in my clothes like this. Merlin curled around my neck as usual, his tail lightly hitting my collar. Well, I felt better after testing a few dozen bombs and poisons...well, slightly, but not completely.

"By the way, the programmers are thinking of changing the finals." Merlin said gaining my attention.

"Huh, why?" I asked tossing some dried plants into a pot.

"It's messing with the usual gameplay. They don't know what to do though." Merlin said batting Ignis away.

"Battle royal?" I suggested lightly.

"Why?"

"Fastest way and it'd be interesting to see everyone duking it out. Some guys might make huge teams or something. I'll go if it's like that."

"I'll be right back."

"Huh, Mer-He's gone..." Ignis released a small roaring sound and I looked at him, offering him a spoonful of wild raspberry jam. "Want to try?"

Ignis ate the jam I made, liking it quite well. I wanted to eat toast with jam sometimes...but the jam usually sold isn't to my tastes. I let Ignis have the rest when I found it wasn't as good as I would have liked. Merlin returned, looking all too pleased with himself. I got three more hours before morning...not looking forward to it as it is then when my uncle will have someone sent to pick me up.

X-X-X-X

"You going to be okay?" Zhou Ming asked as I played with my phone.

"I'll be fine...I think. I still don't understand why my uncle doesn't explain this kind of shit..." I muttered when it rang.

"Come on, let's go." Zhou Ming said grabbing my bag.

"You don't have to do that." I stated reaching for my things.

"It's fine."

The ones who came to get me...oh, it's one of my uncle's secretaries. Lee Xiao Xing. She's a nice woman...pretty too, but she scares the shit out of me sometimes. Her dark brown hair is always tied up into a tight bun and her silver eyes half hidden behind black colored frames. She's around my uncle's age, but nowadays it's hard to tell exact ages. Still, he said he would get me himself, not send one of his secretaries! Zhou Ming placed my bag in the trunk, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Tell me in Second Life how you're doing. You won't be in school for a while so I'll just give you your assignments there too." Zhou Ming said giving me a grin.

"Thanks. I'll give you address when I find out where I live too, later." I said giving him a wave.

"Young miss, after you." Lee Xiao Xing said holding the door open for me.

"Thank you."

I took a seat, staring out the window blankly. The woman beside me was silent, not saying anything...not that I had anything to say in the first place. She's not the type to speak unless spoken to and right now, I'm pissed. It was only when we hit the three hour mark did I began questioning...where the fuck we were going. _Uncle didn't say anything about leaving the city...or where I would be living from now on._ I thought with a small frown.

"Lee Xiao Xing, where are we going?" I questioned tapping my finger against my armrest.

"Your family's estate. With the situation as it is now...It was deemed necessary to train and teach you about the world you were born into." Lee Xiao Xing stated calmly.

"The world...I was born into?" I questioned looking at her in disbelief.

She didn't answer...probably under orders from my uncle. Considering my uncle is my father's younger brother...does it have to do with my father? I love my uncle well enough, but if he tries to hide anything from me...I might give him a good right hook. I played with my hair, slightly annoyed. I...was really ignorant of my father's side of the family. No one from my father's side came to the funeral...only my mother's side...I don't know my grandparents on my father's side, I knew nothing of his job, I knew nothing of my father's job, and I...I will probably find out everything when I see him.

X-X-X-X

"Do I need to wear a monkey suit...?" I questioned as Lee Xiao Xing styled my hair back so I looked more masculine.

"That's correct, young master." She changed the way she addressed me. "For your safety, please don't reveal the fact you are a woman to anyone within this household...there are many enemies within, you must be weary at every turn." Lee Xiao Xing stated silently.

"...You knew my father, didn't you?" The woman stared at me in surprise and I merely smiled. "I have a few memories of him and the way you're doing my hair right now..." I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was left down for once...I looked like my father did when he was younger...my age. "I look like him."

"But you have your mother's smile. I never liked her, but...it was because of my own jealousy."

"You loved my father?"

"It is in the past, young master." Lee Xiao Xing offered me a box, opening it up to reveal...a wristwatch, a silver bracelet, a pair of rings...and...there is a pair of black sunglasses. "Please wear these."

"I hate fancy shit..."

"It may be fancy, but they're custom made...and your father's old belongings."

"..."

The watch is heavier than it should be...pure black with silver and gold...strong metal, but there's a few chips along the edges. I put it on my right wrist, adjusting it carefully. It's a lot heavier than it should be...but it was comforting in a way. The bracelet went on my left wrist and that's when I noticed the inscription on the inside.

"What is this...? Familia...Honoris...Animo...Viribus...? Family, honor, courage, strength..."

"Your father's code."

"Code..."

I put it on, pretending I didn't see Lee Xiao Xing staring at me...as if I was my father. The rings are next, a pair of plain silver bands...not chipped, but on the inside...each held one of my parent's names and the year they married. I played with them for a moment before asking if there is a chain necklace. The woman probably expected that, handing me a plain silver one, I slipped the rings through it, putting it around my neck and hiding it beneath my shirt.

"I feel like I'm part of the mob right now..." I muttered putting the sunglasses on.

"This way, young master." Lee Xiao Xing said already at the door.

I wasn't at the main estate...yet. This was apparently the house for the servants and I was merely here getting ready. It's a short car ride to the real estate and I was constantly told to mind my manners and...not to mention anything about being female. I wonder how many people I'll end up giving a heart attack to when it comes to me looking just like my father. While I sometimes cursed my genes...there must be a good reason for it...why my uncle never told me anything and is telling me to act like I am my father's son rather than his daughter. I won't show weakness...not so easily. I will get the answers I need...about who my family really is.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

The next chapter about who Yue is will be amusing~! Since Yue was already pretty masculine in appearance, it'd be easy to just adjust it a bit more so it'd be even more difficult to tell. While Yue would hate it, she's willing to do what she wants when she wants answers. Yue is pretty strong due to the constant fights she usually endures due to jealous guys. Not to mention she's a pyro so if she really wants to, she can just blow up some things. That's it for now so until the next time, bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

I kept my cool...longer than I thought humanly possible. When I was brought to the main house...I could feel dozens of eyes on me despite the fact there were only a few people around. I also had to deal with sitting at a freakishly long table each set up with dozens of 'seats' each holding a hologram person. When my uncle introducing me as the heir and future boss of...the Ice Emperor Syndicate, I knew I was in some pretty deep shit. While I didn't know the exact details on what was going on, I kept my silence as my uncle handled all of the talking...but I did get angry when someone dare to disrespect him and my deceased parents. I harshly kicked the table in front of me, causing it to shift out of place by a good half inch. It was impressive...considering the size and length of the table itself. The screech was enough to startle everyone, my uncle included.

"Oi...I don't give a fuck if you insult me...but you dare insult my family..." I stared blankly at the idiot who spoke up. "I won't let you go lightly." I stated with a slight growl in my voice.

" _Yo-you dare to threaten me?! A boy barely a man?!_ "

"Heh, what does me being a 'man' have to do with anything?" I leaned back in my seat, a dark smile appearing on my face. I heard a few whispers...my father's name being said here and there. "If someone is a member of my family, I'll protect them. If someone dares to harm someone who is under my wing, I'll be sure to throw the culprit deeper than the depths of hell. Death, please...something like that is too easy. There are more than one way to inflict pain...right?"

" _...just like his father..._ "

" _Then he is suitable..._ "

" _Still...he is still much too young..._ "

"Anyways, don't you think you've all become a bit too lax?" I kicked my feet up, my hands behind my head. "Despite being protected someone got stupidly close to me...I doubt my uncle is stupid enough to not put me under constant protection so...the question is just how skilled the enemy is or...did one of you bastards betray us?"

" _T-That...!_ "

" _Are you implying one of us betrayed the family?!_ "

"Why not? I mean without me or my uncle in the way, one of you bastards get the position as head don't you?" I tilted my chair back a bit, a bit pissed off thinking how my precious babies got fried. "Pride...while something all men have it is still incomparable to greed, right? Money, women, fame, violence...simple desires, no?"

" _Young master..._ "

" _It's ridiculous to thi-_ "

"To think one of you would betray the family? Please, so long as Ice Emperor Syndicate exists then who cares who is the head...well, with the exception of those who have power. Maa, it's not like I can complain much. I haven't been around despite being the heir." I put the chair back onto the ground, moving to stand. "While you might deem it a weakness, to care for others...Isn't it better to have a head with a bit of a weakness than none at all? After all, it'd be a boring game!"

" _This reminds me. We do not know of the young master's name._ "

" _You have been keeping him a complete secret...Yu Longwei._ "

"You and I both know a name is dangerous."

"It's fine, uncle. You want my name? It's Xiao Long." I turned and I began taking my leave. "Please don't forget it."

"Xia-Xiao Long! The meeting isn't over!"

"I'm saying it's over. I spent the last hour listening to you idiots argue about nothing! You want the person who almost got me, get the information about the bomb! Pyros sign their work!"

X-X-X-X

"I'm exhausted..." I muttered falling on the bed.

"Good work, young master." Lee Xiao Xing said preparing me something to drink.

"So? How long am I going to end up stuck in this place?" I questioned sitting up.

"Perhaps two to three weeks, young master."

"Three weeks at most, huh...? What a pain..."

"..."

"Don't worry, Lee Xiao Xing. I'm not angry at you."

"That isn't what I'm thinking." The woman handed me a tea cup. "I was merely worried about your mental state."

"I'm made up of tougher things than that."

"Of course, young master."

"..."

"What is it?"

"No, forget it. I'm going to get ready for bed and play Second Life. What time must I be up in the morning?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Very well."

X-X-X-X

I was absentmindedly fiddling with one of my bombs while waiting for Merlin. Ignis is on my head between my fox ears, half asleep. Normally I would go out and farm drop or forge for plants while waiting for Merlin, but...I was still wrapping my mind around what I experienced before I logged in. I didn't want to worry my uncle or Lee Xiao Xing...so I merely acted as if nothing bothered me...but it seriously did bother me!

"Hah, I hate secrets..." I said throwing the bomb at a wild monster that tried sneaking up on me.

"What's this about secrets?" I glanced at the source of the voice, Miwa. "I spent the last half hour looking for you since you were ignoring my PM!" Miwa shouted at me.

"...? You were PMing me?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"I need your help and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Sure?"

"Great! You're helping my team train for the upcoming finals...and help me blow up that stupid Prince too!"

"Prince?" That's...a rather arrogant name. "Okay, so...what's going on?"

Miwa explained everything to me as I followed him. How he's going to train with another team and partner up with them for the finals. Merlin appeared after a while and he made himself comfortable on my shoulder. The cat player was agitating Miwa by telling me about Team Odd Squad...who is filled with unique people and apparently someone we're familiar with.

"Hm...So you're meeting up with them now then." I said crossing my arms.

"My brother's idea." Miwa muttered clearly pissed off.

"Hm..."

My tails lazily flickered about behind me, I'm actually curious about this 'Odd Squad' I mean...just from the name alone means that they should be an interesting bunch! I could spot the members of Dark Phantom with another group and I spotted a very familiar player from the Angel race. I released a small laugh, thinking the name would fit with Doll.

"Doll!" The girl looked in this direction when I called her name. I raised a hand up, waving at her. "It seems you got yourself a party! That's good!" I said with a smile.

"You know her?!" Miwa questioned angrily.

"It's Yue-gege!" Doll ran towards me full force...going straight for my tails. "Your tails gotten fluffier since I last saw them!" Doll said as I lifted her up easily with my tails.

"It'd be interesting when I finally obtain all nine tails. So, this is the party you're with?" I observed the group. A handsome elf, a demon race...a wolf man...a female human mage...a thief elf...and...Doll. "It seems you've been taking care of Doll since I had last seen her. I am Yue, a warrior. The little dragon on my head is my pet Ignis. This is my partner and priest, Merlin." I said giving them a proper introduction.

"Yo."

"S-So handsome!"

"He's a fox!"

"He's super polite too!"

A quick introduction went on with the members of the Odd Squad and I must say...it suits them. Prince, the warrior elf...Gui-something as a demon bard...Lolidragon the elf thief. Ugly Wolf a wolf man as a priest...Yu Lian, the human mage and Ugly Wolf's wife. Super strange and odd indeed! I nodded my head, an amused smile on my face.

"So then, Prince, huh?" I stared at the white haired elf, super handsome...but...there's something odd about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I offered him my hand and he took it, but he was...swooning? "I heard that the leader of the group is a super handsome guy...I guess it's not an exaggeration." I said politely.

"T-Thank you...!" Prince said with a blush spread across his face.

"By the way, I would like to make sure of some things before I take any of you training with me." I said releasing his hand.

"You...taking us training?" Wolf questioned as if this sounded odd.

"I can train with you guys no problem, but I want to make sure that you guys don't mind the fact you could almost die a few...thousand times?" I smiled evilly. "You see, you guys only got one week so if you want to level up quickly and get some really good materials for any future equipment...We're training in some really high risk places." I stated happily.

"Should you really be so happy about this? It'd be counter protective if we all end up dead and losing levels instead of gaining them." Gui said frowning at me.

"I said almost dying for that reason. Well, it's easier to show you than to explain it."

I took them to my favorite training spot and I told them to hang back, leaving Ignis to Miwa. I silently counted the number of mobs...hm...only 20? This is going to be easy then. I tapped my foot against the ground lightly before producing my sword. I slowly walked towards the mobs only attacking them once before luring them behind me. With my speed and agility, it was easy for me to make use of the terrain and to plant a few bombs here and there. I also tagged a few of them with some miniature bombs.

" **Fox Fire!** " I dodged behind a huge boulder as the chain of explosions went off. I got out and I finished off the already weakened monsters. "Something like that, I guess." I said to the stunned Odd Squad.

"Th-That's not normal! Right?!" Prince questioned to Lolidragon.

"This...is he that Yue?" Lolidragon questioned to herself.

"That Yue?" Gui asked obviously confused.

"If you're referring to me by my nicknames then yes, I am that Yue." I returned to them and I took Ignis back from Miwa. "By the way, even if you ask me, I'm not sacrificing my levels for you guys since I'm taking you all on my high speed leveling." I stated with a smile.

"Does this mean we're going to end up getting killed by your bombs, Yue-gege?"

"I don't have enough explosives for constant fire so I'll just use them in two waves to weaken them along with poisons. We got plenty of people so I'll be using each of your individual talents properly. Just try not to break before then."

It was clear, even within the Dark Phantom, that I would probably kill them at least once while also using them to test all of my untested poisons. Still, the Odd Squad is better adapted towards my method of training. Although...is it normal to allow your leader to take the short end of the stick and end up almost dying a few times so the others could save their levels? I don't really get it, but...okay? I was actually pitying him and I thought about giving Merlin to him...but the cat player said that if I tried then he'd scratch my eyes out since he disliked annoying people. The main tactic we used would be Lolidragon and I would lure the mobs to the specified location...where Yu Lian would set off the first chain of explosives. Ambusher and Gui would then target them from a raged distance with poisons. Doll would use her summoned skulls for the second wave of explosives while Miwa and Yu Lian would launch their highest magic spell before the close combatants would go into deal with the stragglers with support from the others and the priests healing us constantly.

"This…is a lot harder...than I thought...!" Lolidragon cried out.

"The pace isn't as fast as I hope...I thought we'd at least handle three times this amount easily, I guess not..." I said looking at the others.

"How come you're not even winded?" Prince questioned looking at me in disbelief.

"Yue handles this amount of mobs by herself using explosives. She's only being considerate to you weaklings by holding back on the amount of firepower. Her explosives are a lot weaker than normal for your sake." Merlin said from his spot on my shoulder.

"That's im...possible...!" Feng Wu Qing said attempting to regain his breathe.

"No, believe it. Yue is like a cheat character." Miwa said as I checked my ammunition.

"Crap, we only did six hunts today and I'm already out of explosives...We can take a break for now, I need to make more."

"Do you normally make your own explosives?" Gui questioned suddenly beside me as I started my usual production.

"That's right. There's no one else in this game who produces gunpowder or explosives like me."

"Interesting."

Gui and I threw back a few comments here and there. We were talking about the ingredients in my explosives and he began suggesting a few substitutes to my usual formulas...which I was quite interested in. I nodded my head as he went onto a lecture in scientific terms only the two of us could understand. This man...I wonder if he's some kind of teacher. He's quite knowledgeable.

"Do you guys understand what they're talking about?" Prince questioned to the others.

"I don't, but...it seems the two are having quite a bit of fun. Still, I have a feeling we should be worried as they're discussing explosives as if it's a normal day." Wolf said looking between the two of us.

"Leave it! Once Yue gets started on these kinds of rants, she won't listen to anyone." Miwa said obviously annoyed with how well I'm getting along with Gui.

"Alright, I'll test this one out another day. I don't want to risk any of you guys getting caught up in the blast. Okay! I'm done for now. This should last the rest of the day." I said with a happy smile.

"It's scary how Yue can smile so happily when it comes to explosives..." Prince said looking at me fearfully.

"Yue is always like this." Merlin jumped onto my shoulder as I shoved everything back into my bag. "You're running low on ingredients aren't you?"

"Yeah, we'll have to change training spots tomorrow. There's this interesting area with fire stones and I need some help gathering stuff so I'll depend on you guys then too!"

"He's just using us!"

"This is a give and take relationship. I help you level, you help me gather materials. That being said, I hope you guys don't mind almost getting fried tomorrow!"

"He's the devil!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

Now you know about Yue's past! I actually decided to make her part of the underworld for fun and it'd be amusing as shit for me! Yue's already pretty dangerous with her poisons and explosives, add in the position as the boss with an army of assasssins at her disposal then she'd end up someone to be feared! Someone mentioned Yue being paired with someone, but at this point...well, I do have some in mind, but for now I'll just go with the flow~! Welp! That's it for today so until the next time! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Today we're training as usual, but well...I ran out of explosives and poisons so we were pushing through this using our own strength. The Odd Squad sacrificed Prince and forced him to take a few mobs while we tried to dispatch as many of the monsters as possible. I noticed a monster sneaking up on Miwa from behind, but was too slow when I appeared behind it, my sword going through the back of the neck through their throat. The body dropped and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Miwa, you guys almost done? I'm bored of this place." I said stabbing another monster through the throat.

"Only you would say that!" Miwa shouted at me.

"Three o'clock." Miwa aimed in that direction without looking, blasting a monster in the face with a thunderbolt. I lunged for it, stabbing the heart. "This would be a lot faster if I had more bombs..." I muttered a bit annoyed.

"Shut up! I told you I would go with you to get everything! Yue! Seven!"

"Got it."

Miwa and I fought back to back, him stunning the enemies while I dealt the final blow. Once everything was done, I was about to check out the situation...until I got a message saying someone was attempting to wake me up. I released a groan, knowing it was Lee Xiao Xing. I checked the time...Four in the morning. Great.

"I got to log out now. Sorry about that, Miwa." I said ruffing my bangs.

"Now?" Miwa asked with a raised brow.

"Can't be helped. I need to return to the city today and deal with my new house." I snorted at this. "I'm the only 18 year old that's gets a house as an early graduation gift." I explained with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine, I got it." Miwa muttered clearly mad at this.

"You going to be on later on today?" Merlin asked curled around my neck.

"If I can. By the way, make sure Prince gets this." I tossed a bag to Lolidragon. "It's to create an instant smokescreen. I kept forgetting to pass along some to him. If he get really cornered, tell him to toss one onto the ground then book it. There's only five so tell him to be careful with those. They last about...twenty minutes. Later."

X-X-X-X

"Ugh...coffee...now..."

"Yes, young master."

I drank three cups before I was in any condition to move. I went to bed early last night too! I ran my fingers through my hair before heading straight for the bathroom to shower. Lee Xiao Xing already had some clothing prepared for me, another suit...great. I let her handle my hair as I got dressed in only the slacks and dress shirt. I can handle the rest later. The woman styled my hair like before and I finished getting dressed.

"Young master, please use this for your own protection." Lee Xiao Xing helped me put on a shoulder strap...for a gun. "We obtained a proper permit for you, but this gun is ten times more powerful than the original model." Lee Xiao Xing warned me.

"Heh...?" I'd like to get a look at the designs then. "Get me the blueprints for it." I said grinning widely.

"If that is what you want."

"By the way..."

"Yes, young master?"

"Lee Xiao Xing, I am not my father so don't you dare look at me as if I am."

"!"

"I know that look anywhere. It's the same look those disgusting old men gave me when I entered the room. I'm not my father, I'm his daughter." I grabbed the necklace containing my parent's wedding ring. "I want that report...the one containing my parent's death by tomorrow."

"...Yes...young master."

"Also, get me the profile on all the assassins we have along with rival family and freelancers. I want to check something."

"Of course."

I'm unsure if I can even trust this woman. She's loyal to my uncle, yes, but can I trust her myself? I don't know anything about her. I have no idea why she's assigned to me, but I have to prove her loyalty towards myself. Depending on her actions...is what will decide whether or not I can trust her. She's practically my caretaker until we know that my life is safe, not too sure how I feel about that.

X-X-X-X

I finally got back into Second Life in time...to find Doll and Miwa fighting for some odd reason. I didn't really care as I walked up to the two and I began hugging Miwa from behind with my face in the crown of his head. The male stuttered and began shouting at me, but I didn't care, I'm too stressed! I began to cry pathetically making him freeze up since my ears are pointed down and my tails are dejectedly laying limp behind me.

"Y-Yue...?" Miwa asked hesitantly.

"Miwaa...! I hate old men the most...!" I cried not moving an inch.

"G-Get off me first!"

"No way...! I'm so stressed out right now..." I lifted my head up only to place my chin on his head instead. "Miwa, do you think I can find a way to kill someone without leaving a trace of evidence?"

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"I almost got attacked by courtesans..." I hugged Miwa tighter as I received more than a few shocked looks. "I wasn't told that when I return to my newly refurbished house that some meddling old men had prepared some women for me...do I look that much like a playboy? I'm not like that stupid thief!"

"Hey!"

"Despite how I look, I'm still a woman...!"

"EH?!"

"NO WAY!"

"YOU'RE A WOMAN?!"

"Doll knew so I figured she told you guys." I pointed at Doll as Prince, Gui, Lolidragon, and Wolf stared at me in shock. Yu Lian was passive so I assumed she figured it out eventually. "I just have a manly face."

"You kill the courtesans?"

"No way! My current caretaker tossed them out, I had to physically stop her from firing her gun at them!"

"That woman who picked you up?"

"She's very protective. After that, the two of us had to sweep the place for bugs. I made enemies within the family by insulting their prides."

"Keh, they deserve it then...also, how long do you intend on hugging me?! Let go!"

"Miwa was the perfect size though." I released him before moving onto Doll. "Doll, remain small and cute forever. Actually, do you want to be my cute little sister?"

"Can I play with your tails whenever I like?"

"Go ahead. Ah, right, the tournament is in two days. Today, is the last day I train you guys. I got business with my usual suppliers tomorrow so I can't help you guys train anymore. That being said, please return all the poisons and bombs I gave to you guys by the end of the day. If you guys use those in the tournament then I'll end up swamped with requests or harassed to give them up to other players."

"Why would they harass you?"

"I'm the only person in the entire game that uses a wide range of bombs and poisons. If they find out that I gave you guys those, do you know how many teams would end up trying to recruit me? I prefer doing things at my own pace and not tied down! I like my freedom, thank you very much!"

It took a while to take everything back once the day ended...mostly because Lolidragon refused to give them up so easily. I was really good at keeping track of how much I gave them and how much they had used. It also helped Merlin kept a list himself so we knew who didn't give up everything. I decided to state the price of the materials and costs of everything...and reminding Yu Lian that I did help them for free so if Lolidragon didn't give them up I'll make the Odd Squad pay for everything they used. The woman was quick to get everything out of Lolidragon upon hearing the price while everyone else was slightly pale with how much money they would have had to pay if I charged them for everything they used.

"I-Is that the actual price...?" Prince asked hesitantly.

"Hm...no, actually that's just the price of the materials themselves. If I was to include the production time spent then it'd easily be four or five times more. Don't get me started on the rarity of my product." I answered checking out the poisons and bombs I took back.

"F-Four or five...!" Prince gasped his soul almost leaving his body.

"Yu Lian, thanks for your help. In return please take this as a token of my gratitude." I placed a small fancy perfume bottle into her hand. "It's a new product I made thanks to your help with gathering materials. It's a new perfume I made. It will help boost your Intelligence and Magical Output for half an hour for just one spray. You can sell it for a pretty penny since it's one of a kind and I have no intent on selling this to anyone I don't trust. The only thing I ask is that you don't use it in the tournament." I said smiling at the woman.

"How much would this cost if we were to sell it?"

"Let me see." I pulled out a pen and paper. I began making calculations based on the materials from the perfume itself to the container. Then production time...and then the effects itself. I showed the woman the piece of paper. "Around this much? Maybe one or two more digits."

"So you trust me enough to give me this?"

"It's more of a business negotiation. You see, once someone has my trust, I'll give them a friend discount. So you'd get this price instead." I cut out some of the production time and material price. "So try not to betray my trust. I'd know instantly if you used my product in the tournament. This nose isn't just for show after all."

"Of course."

"That being said...Miwa! I got one for you too!"

"I don't want those fucking girly perfumes of yours!"

"Come on! I made a super cool bottle for you too!"

"I don't want it! Your perfumes smell like they're meant for women!"

"It's a different type of perfume!"

"No way!"

"Come on! Just one spray!"

"I refuse!"

"Hold still!"

"Gyah!"

"Hm! As I thought, these effects are perfect for you."

"What effects?"

"These are specifically made for mages who uses lightning! You can use this in your training tomorrow. It should last half an hour per spray."

"How long have you been trying to make this?"

"Hm...three days?"

"This kind of shit takes weeks for normal craftsmen, you know this right?!"

"It's not like I meant to make it! I was trying to make a new lure, but I made this perfume instead! That being said, I'll be headed to the closest mountain range for a few days after the tournament. So if you need me, contact me through Miwa or Wicked since I shall be unable to answer any PMs."

"We're both going to end up dead probably a few dozen times." Merlin was stretched out along my neck as usual. "If my fur ends up with static then you better take care of it."

"Yes, yes."

"Where the hell are you going that's going to take a few days?!"

"I'm going to take a few days in the mountain before heading for another continent. I got wind of a rumor how the eastern continent has some interesting plants you can't get in this continent. I need a bulk load of materials to make my bombs and stuff."

"Fine, I get it..."

"Miwa? Something wrong?" I tilted my head looking at his face curiously. "You mad at me or something? Come on, if it's about the time those guys were hitting on you because you looked like a girl and I pretended to be your boyfriend then I'm sorry, but do you seriously want to end up in jail at the-ow!"

"That's not it at all, you idiot!"

"That hurts! Why'd you hit me with your staff?!"

"You...forget it, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay, okay...sheesh...I got to log out now. I got another meeting with a contractor today."

Miwa was acting weird nowadays. I wonder if it's because we haven't been in a party together. In all the other games we've played, the two of us always played on the same party. Well, I guess that's normal...after all...I need to create some distance between us from now on. I don't want to endanger his life...because he's my best friend.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

Yue's a very loyal person to the point she's even willing to break her friendship with someone if it means protecting them. With her being in the underworld, it's somewhat expected she wants to create somewhat of a distance between herself and Miwa, in order to protect him. Yue's also very good at negotiations, something needed in her line as a craftsmen and businesswoman in the gaming world. While she's a big spender some days, Merlin is the one who holds the purse strings to avoid the two going broke. Welp! That's all! Bye-bye~!


End file.
